Futatabi Ai
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Kalung itu selalu mengikat mereka, meski mereka terpisah antara jarak berpuluh-puluh kilometer. Mereka berusaha tak saling melupakan tapi... salah satu dari mereka berhenti berharap dan belajar mencintai orang lain di saat orang ia tunggu sudah kembali, berdiri di hadapannya. BadSummary, penasaran? chek langsung ceritanya. RnR?
1. I'm Back

**Futatabi Ai**

.

.

.

.

Futatabi Ai

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

.

**Warning :**

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author ****baru****..****.****!**

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), AU, dsb.**

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok...

**Perhatian :**

Cerita hanyalah fiksi, bila ada kesamaan alur, watak tokoh, atau apapun itu... itu dilakukan dengan ketidak sengajaan oleh author.

.

.

.

.

**Futatabi Ai**

.

.

.

.

Udara di Jepang memang sedang mulai mendingin akhir-akhir ini, karena sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba dalam waktu dekat. Tapi tak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk datang ke negara bunga sakura itu. Jepang memang sudah tak asing lagi baginya, mungkin hanya keadaan kota disana yang banyak berubah yang akan merasa membuatnya sedikit asing.

Sudah lama sekali ia tak pernah kembali kesana. Kota kelahirannya. Salah satu kota yang berada di Jepang tapi mungkin ia hanya mengunjungi tempat itu selama beberapa hari saja, ia kembali ke Jepang karena harus mengurus anak perusahaan milik keluarganya di Tokyo, dan pastinya ia tak bisa berlama-lama di kota kelahirannya itu. Tapi salah satu alasan kenapa ia kembali ke Jepang juga karena ingin bertemu teman lama dan cinta pertamanya, mereka orang yang sama.

Ia masih menyimpan rasa cintanya pada teman lamanya itu meski mereka telah terpisah begitu lama, tapi mungkin teman lamanya itu sudah mempunyai orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. ia hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, tidak lebih dari itu. Dan tak dapat di pungkiri juga teman lamanya mungkin sudah lupa padanya.

Penerbangan yang ia tempuh dari Amerika akan segera berakhir, selama di perjalanan dirinya terus saja melihat tumpukkan berkas-berkas perusahaan yang akan ia ambil ahli tapi juga terkadang ia melepas kacamata yang ia kenakan saat penat mulai menyerang dirinya. Hingga ia jatuh tertidur, dan pramugrari lah yang membereskan semua berkasnya dan menyelimutinya.

Sekarang pesawat yang ia tumpangi telah tiba di bandara Internasional Tokyo, dengan langkah santai ia berjalan untuk mengambil beberapa koper yang ia bawa dari Amerika. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan mengambil koper-koper miliknya yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar, ia melangkah keluar bandara.

Kalung berlambang 'IR' jatuh menjuntai begitu saja dari balik mantel hitam miliknya saat ia membungkuk untuk membenarkan tali sepatu high heels sneaker bercorak putih dan ungu kesayangannya, sebenarnya saat kalung itu keluar sang pemilik tak tahu hingga ia berdiri. Kalung itu ikut bergoyang saat high heels miliknya melangkah.

Rambut pendek, kacamata hitam, syal putih mungil yang tak terlalu menutupi leher putih miliknya, mantel hitam elegan, tas jinjing ungu mungil tertata rapi di bahu mungil miliknya, stocking hitam dengan sepatu high heels sneaker dan juga tak lupa sarung tangan cream miliknya berhasil menyembunyikan identitas dirinya dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, menyembunyikan bahwa ia adalah anak dari salah satu pengusaha tersukses di dunia saat ini.

Setelah dari bandara ini, ia tak akan langsung pergi ke tempat kelahirannya. Mungkin ia akan melihat apartement yang akan dirinya tinggal'i selama berada disini, maklum ia tak memilik tempat tinggal di Tokyo, rumah keluarganya di Jepang hanya ada di kota kelahirannya. Karakura . itulah nama tempat ia di lahirkan dulu, tempat dimana ia mengenal apa yang dinamakan cinta.

Setelah keluar dari bandara paling terkenal di Jepang, ia melepaskan kacamata hitam dari wajah cantiknya. Memperlihatkan kedua bola Amethyst yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik kacamata berwarna hitam yang di pakainya. Banyak pemuda yang berjalan di dekarnya sesekali melihatnya kemudian berdecak kagum saat melihat wajahnya, tapi ia hanya bersikap datar.

Gaya berpakiannya saat ini memang sangat melekat dengan kota New York, mungkin ini juga pengaruh ketika ia saat tinggal disana dan mulai mengikuti model fashion disana, tak jarang disana ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya tapi selalu saja ia tolak. Karena ia tak mau bertaruh cinta dengan mereka, karena sesungguhnya hatinya masih ada di dalam genggaman seorang teman lamanya.

"Aku Kembali."ucapnya menatap langit kota Tokyo kemudian menyetop kendaraan untuk mengantarkannya ke apartemen miliknya.

Taksi yang ia tumpangi terus melaju menuju sebuah gedung apartement yang kakaknya belikan untuknya, apartemen yang kakaknya belikan tergolong apartement mewah dengan dilengkapi fasilitas lengkap untuk menunjang semua kegiatan sehari-hari. Kakaknya memang selalu begitu, terlalu memanjakan dirinya dan overprotektif padanya.

Gedung pencakar langit di depannya inilah apartemennya berada, mewah dan elegan adalah dua kata yang melintas di kepalanya saat pertama kali melihat dimana ia akan tinggal nantinya.

Seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah dengan ponitail, juga dengan berseragam kerja menghampiri dirinya yang masih menyeret kedua koper besar miliknya. Saat perempuan itu sudah berjarak agak dekat dengannya barulah ia berhenti berjalan.

"Kuchiki Rukia-sama?"tanya perempuan itu yang ternyata pada Rukia.

"Ya."jawab Rukia tegas.

"Perkenalkan saya Riruka Dokugamine, asissten yang dipilih oleh Kuchiki-sama selama anda disini Kuchiki-sama."ucap Riruka sopan pada Rukia.

"Rukia, panggil aku Rukia saja tak usah Kuchiki. Aku merasa menjadi kakakku kalau aku di panggil begitu,"Koreksi Rukia pada Riruka.

"Kalau begitu Kuchi- maksud saya Rukia-sama kamar anda ada di lantai tiga nomor empat belas, mari saya tunjukkan."ucap Riruka kemudian berjalan menuju gedung pencakar langit di depan mereka.

Setelah menaiki lift selama beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai pada apartemen milik Rukia yang di pesan khusus oleh kakaknya itu, rupanya setiap lantai hanya berisi lima apartement. Dan itu merupakan hal yang bagus bagi Rukia karena takkan terlalu berisik dan menganggu tidurnya nanti.

"Riruka-san, apa kau tahu bahwa aku kesini hanya ingin melihat apartemenku?"tanya Rukia pada Riruka yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Tentu Rukia-sama, Kuchiki-sama sudah mengatakan semuanya pada saya. Dan sekembalinya anda dari Karakura, saya secepatnya akan menyusun jadwal untuk anda."ucap Riruka dengan tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Hn, kalau kau sudah tahu maka itu lebih baik. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menaruh satu koperku disini dan langsung berangkat ke Karakura,"ucap Rukia dengan menyerahkan satu kopernya pada Riruka.

"Apa perlu saya antarkan?"tanya Riruka pada Rukia.

Rukia menolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Riruka, "Tidak perlu, aku ingin naik kereta saja. Oh ya! Bisa kuminta kunci apartemenku sekarang?"tanya Rukia.

"Baik."ucap Riruka dan segera mengunci pintu apartemen milik Rukia.

Setelah menerima kunci apatemennya, Rukia langsung berlari meninggalkan Riruka yang masih tercengang atas tingkahnya, "Jaa ne, Riruka-san. Sampai jumpa beberapa hari lagi."teriak Rukia sebelum menghilang di lift.

Sepatu high heels sneaker miliknya menghentak trotar jalanan kota Tokyo akibat ia berlari, padahal ia tak usah buru-buru karena jarak kota Karakura dan Tokyo hanya tiga jam di tempuh dengan naik kereta. Mungkin ini karena dirinya sangat rindu pada kota itu hingga tak sabar ingin cepat kesana. Kalung berbandul lambang 'IR' juga ikut bergoyang seirama dengan langkah kakinya.

Seperti saat dirinya ada di bandara tadi, banyak pemuda yang melihatnya kemudian berdecak kagum karena wajahnya yang cantik. Tapi Rukia tidak memusingkan hal itu, tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, ia terus saja berlari menyusuri trotoar jalan kota Tokyo. Tak peduli sekarang ia memakai high heels sekalipun, Rukia memelankan langkah kaki mungilnya setelah mata Amethys-nya melihat pintu menuju stasiun kereta.

Stasiun kereta memang tak jauh dari apartemen miliknya, hanya butuh waktu setengah jam jalan kaki dari apartemennya menuju stasiun kereta. Meski agak kesulitan karena memakai high heels dan membawa satu koper besar saat berdesakkan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnnya ketika ia harus membeli karcis.

Setelah urusannya untuk membeli karcis usai, Rukia buru-buru keluar dari antrian. Dan malah tak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda karena keteledorannya.

"Ah! Maaf aku tidak sengaja,"ucap Rukia kaget saat dirinya menabrak seseorang, membuat orang yang ia tabrak menjatuhkan beberapa berkas yang tadi ada di tangannya.

Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu membungkuk dan mulai memunguti berkas-berkasnya miliknya yang terjatuh akibat ulah Rukia, "Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja."kata pemuda berambut merah itu membuat Rukia menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tapi benarkan kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Rukia memastikan lagi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku tidak terluka sedikit pun."ucap pemuda berambut merah yang di kuncir seperti nanas itu.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Keretaku sudah datang."ucap Rukia kemudian kembali berlari dan menghilang di dalam gerbong kereta.

Rukia terus mencari nomor duduknya, dan... Gotcha!. Ia mendapatkan tempat duduknya dan persis di samping jendela, dengan begitu ia bisa dengan melihat pemandangan di luar sambil mengisi waktu kosong selama tiga jam perjalanan, itu pun kalau ia tidak jatuh tertidur.

Rukia buru-buru ingin meletakkan koper besarnya di tempat menyimpanan barang yang berada di atasnya, tapi melihat tinggi badannya sekarang meski sudah memakai high heels justru mengkhawatirkan, bisa-bisa tubuhnya 'lah yang akan tertimpa koper itu.

Dan dia berhasil meski harus meminta bantuan pada penjaga kereta, dengan nyaman ia merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kereta. Rupanya udara Jepang mulai meningkat, buktinya sekarang kaca kereta yang ia tumpangi sudah banyak yang mengembun akibat dinginnya suhu udara. Melihat itu Rukia memakai penutup telinga berbulu dengan aksen kelinci kecil di tengahnya, yang ia ambil sebelum menaruh kopernya di atas. Kemudian kedua matanya mulai meredup dan jatuh tertidur dengan kedua tangan mungilnya masik ke dalam saku mantel hitam miliknya, tapi tenang saja. jika ia sudah sampai di Karakura alarm Smartphone yang ia stel tiga jam itu pasti akan berbunyi, tapi kalau alarm itu berbunyi pasti akan mengganggu penumpang lainnya. Akhirnya Rukia memilih memasangkan earphone pada Smartphone miliknya agar waktu alarm itu berbunyi hanya dirinya 'lah yang akan mendengar suaranya.

Tapi sepertinya gadis mungil dan cantik itu tak menyadari saat menabrak pemuda berambut merah mirip nanas tadi, bahwa pemuda berambut merah itu menatapnya lekat apalagi pada kalungnya yang berbandul lambang 'IR' itu. Sepertinya pemuda itu begitu mengenal kalung yang Rukia pakai.

Pemuda itu terus berfikir dimana ia pernah melihat kalung seperti itu, gadis yang menabrak pemuda itu memanglah cantik dan elegan. Tapi bukanlah itu yang menarik pemuda ini untuk memikirkan gadis mungil itu, toh ia juga sudah memiliki kekasih meski tak se-feminim gadis mungil tadi. Melainkan kalung berbandul lambang huruf 'IR' itulah yang membuat pemuda itu terus saja memikirkan gadis mungil itu.

Dan... gotcha! Pemuda itu seperti mendapatkan lotre.

"Kalung itu... sama persis seperti apa yang Ichigo miliki."

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

_Author Talk :_

Haaaaaaaallooooooooooooo ketemu lagi bersama saya, yang membawa kembali cerita gak jelas milik saya untuk meramai 'kan Fandom Bleach. Apa ada yang penasaran gimana selanjutnya? Sebenernya saya juga penasaran bagaimana kelanjutan cerita saya ini. rencananya sih mau saya apdate hari sabtu depan tapi berhubung saya lagi libur karena habis ujian semester 1 jadi... saya punya waktu luang banyak a.k.a nganggur, saya udah buat chapter dua-nya lho karena saking gak punya-nya kerjaan. Dan berakhir saya gatel ingin publish cerita ini, tapi saya usaha'in bakalan apdate satu minggu sekali

well... ini kata-kata saya bakalan update cerita baru moga aja bisa di nikmati tapi kalo emang ceritanya jelek bisa nge-review terus minta cerita ini di hapus kok sama saya tapi saya juga gak langsung gitu hapus, vote suara terbanyak dulu.

Jadi happy reading ya minna.

Jaa ne.


	2. Forgotten

_Rukia buru-buru ingin meletakkan koper besarnya di tempat menyimpanan barang yang berada di atasnya, tapi melihat tinggi badannya sekarang meski sudah memakai high heels justru mengkhawatirkan, bisa-bisa tubuhnya 'lah yang akan tertimpa koper itu._

_Dan dia berhasil meski harus meminta bantuan pada penjaga kereta, dengan nyaman ia merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kereta. Rupanya udara Jepang mulai meningkat, buktinya sekarang kaca kereta yang ia tumpangi sudah banyak yang mengembun akibat dinginnya suhu udara. Melihat itu Rukia memakai penutup telinga berbulu dengan aksen kelinci kecil di tengahnya, yang ia ambil sebelum menaruh kopernya di atas. Kemudian kedua matanya mulai meredup dan jatuh tertidur dengan kedua tangan mungilnya masik ke dalam saku mantel hitam miliknya, tapi tenang saja. jika ia sudah sampai di Karakura alarm Smartphone yang ia stel tiga jam itu pasti akan berbunyi, tapi kalau alarm itu berbunyi pasti akan mengganggu penumpang lainnya. Akhirnya Rukia memilih memasangkan earphone pada Smartphone miliknya agar waktu alarm itu berbunyi hanya dirinya 'lah yang akan mendengar suaranya._

_Tapi sepertinya gadis mungil dan cantik itu tak menyadari saat menabrak pemuda berambut merah mirip nanas tadi, bahwa pemuda berambut merah itu menatapnya lekat apalagi pada kalungnya yang berbandul lambang 'IR' itu. Sepertinya pemuda itu begitu mengenal kalung yang Rukia pakai. _

_Pemuda itu terus berfikir dimana ia pernah melihat kalung seperti itu, gadis yang menabrak pemuda itu memanglah cantik dan elegan. Tapi bukanlah itu yang menarik pemuda ini untuk memikirkan gadis mungil itu, toh ia juga sudah memiliki kekasih meski tak se-feminim gadis mungil tadi. Melainkan kalung berbandul lambang huruf 'IR' itulah yang membuat pemuda itu terus saja memikirkan gadis mungil itu._

_Dan... gotcha! Pemuda itu seperti mendapatkan lotre._

"_Kalung itu... sama persis seperti apa yang Ichigo miliki."_

**Futatabi Ai**

.

.

.

.

Futatabi Ai

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

.

**Warning :**

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author ****baru****..****.****!**

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), AU, dsb.**

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok...

Update setiap hari **Selasa** minna-san ^_^

**Perhatian :**

Cerita hanyalah fiksi, bila ada kesamaan alur, watak tokoh, atau apapun itu... itu dilakukan dengan ketidak sengajaan oleh author.

.

.

.

.

**Futatabi Ai**

.

.

.

.

"_Dasar kepala jeruk baka, apa yang kau lakukan dengan boneka kelinciku?"tanya Rukia kecil pada anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya._

"_Sejak kau mempunyai boneka kelinci ini, kau mulai mengabaikanku dan hanya bermain bersama boneka kelinci ini."ucap anak laki-laki kecil itu pada Rukia kecil._

_Perbedaan tinggi mereka meski tidak jauh, membuat Rukia kecil susah untuk menggapai boneka kelinci yang ia sebut dengan nama chappy dari tangan anak laki-laki di depannya sekarang. Padahal boneka itu beberapa hari lalu di belikan oleh ayahnya._

"_Kembalikan chappy milikku, dasar jeruk baka!"Rukia terus menggapai boneka kelinci itu dari tangan anak laki-laki di depannya._

"_Weekk! Dapatkan kalau kau bisa, pendek."ejek anak laki-laki itu pada Rukia kecil, kemudian membawa lari boneka kelinci kesayangannya._

_Rukia kecil ikut mengejar anak laki-laki yang tengah membawa lari boneka kelinci kesayangannya itu, "Tunggu jeruk baka, kembalikan bonekaku!"teriak Rukia pada anak laki-laki itu, dan anak laki-laki berambut orange itu hanya menjawab dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Seolah-olah tengah mengejek Rukia._

_Rukia kecil terus saja berlari mengejar anak laki-laki yang membawa kabur boneka miliknya, dan sesekali mengumpat sumpah serapah miliknya untuk anak laki-laki berambut orange itu. Sampai kaki mungilnya teratuk batu kecil membuatnya terjungkal jatuh ke tanah, kaki dan sikunya banyak yang lecet. Ada juga yang sampai mengeluarkan darah._

_Merasakan perih disana-sini membuat Rukia kecil tak kuasa menahan tangisannya, "Hueeeee... hikss... hiks..."tangis Rukia kecil keluar begitu saja, membuat anak laki-laki berambut orange menghentikan larinya dan menengok ke belakang._

_Anak laki-laki itu langsung saja berputar arah dan berlari ke arah Rukia kecil, saat menemukan keadaan Rukia sudah terduduk dengan ada beberapa luka dan juga menangis._

"_Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya khawatir anak laki-laki itu pada Rukia yang masih saja terus menangis._

"_Hiks... hiks... hiks... hiks..."Rukia terus saja menangis dan menghiraukan pertanyaan khawatir anak laki-laki seumurannya itu._

"_Berhentilah menangis Rukia, aku janji akan mengembalikan boneka kelincimu ini jika kau berhenti menangis,"ucap anak laki-laki itu pada Rukia._

"_Hiks... kau janji?"tutur Rukia._

"_Ya, aku janji. Ayo sekarang ku gendong."tawar anak laki-laki kecil itu pada Rukia kecil._

"Ugh~..."Rukia melenguh pelan ketika telinganya mendengar bunyi bising, dan membuatnya harus terbangun dari mimpinya.

Ini masih belum sampai di stasiun kota Karakura tapi alarm di Smartphone hitamnya sudah berbunyi, tapi ngomong-ngomong soal mimpi. Mimpinya tadi selalu datang beberapa malam ini ketika ia tidur, selalu saja mimpi tentang masa lalunya bersama teman lamanya juga cinta pertamanya.

"Ternyata bertambah dingin saja, padahal ini masih akhir bulan november."gerutu Rukia dengan mengeratkan mantelnya.

Akhirnya kereta yang ia tumpangi berhenti di stasiun kota Karakura, setelah meminta tolong pada penjaga kereta untuk menurunkan koper berat miliknya, Rukia langsung menyeret koper miliknya keluar dari gerbong kereta.

Ternyata kota Karakura masih sama seperti dulu meski ada perubahan dibeberapa tempat tertentu. Udaranya juga masih sama seperti dulu saat ia masih tinggal disini, Rukia berjalan santai ke arah halte bus terdekat disitu. Ia masih ingat betul jalan ke rumahnya dari stasiun ini, karena sudah ada di kota Karakura ia pikir tak usah terburu-buru lagi.

Saat tiba di halte bus, mungkin bisa dibilang ia sedang beruntung karena setibanya ia disana bus langsung datang. Ia langsung saja masuk dan memilih tempat duduk di pinggir jendela.

"Hanya tiga puluh menit lagi aku bisa kembali ke rumah, meski tak ada Tou-san dan Kaa-san disana."gumam Rukia lirih.

Rukia dan kakaknya sudah ditinggal kedua orang tuanya saat masih kecil sekitar Rukia berumur 7 tahun dan kakaknya berumur 15 tahun. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil beruntut di Amerika saat orang tuanya menghadiri acara penikahan rekan bisnisnya, itu merupakan duka mendalam bagi mereka berdua. Terutama duka itu yang Rukia tak bisa lupakan sampai sekarang.

Sejak kejadian itu ia terus mengurung diri di kamarnya dan menolak untuk makan dan keluar dari kamar, membuat semua orang di rumahnya kala itu khawatir. Hingga anak laki-laki berambut orange itulah yang berhasil membujuknya untuk makan dan mau keluar dari kamar, anak laki-laki itu bertaruh akan menyanggupi semua permintaan Rukia jika ia mau keluar dari kamarnya. Dan itu berhasil membujuk Rukia kecil untuk keluar.

Sejak saat itu ia selalu bersama anak laki-laki berambut orange itu hingga ia mulai menyukainya, perasaan itu terus tumbuh menjadi cinta, dan pada akhirnya hari itu tiba. Saat ia harus berpisah karena ia dan kakaknya harus pindah keluar negeri, dengan terpaksa ia pun harus mengikuti kakaknya pergi.

Tidak terasa mengenang masa lalu membuatnya tak sadar bahwa ia telah sampai tempat tujuannya, Rukia kembali menyeret koper miliknya dan tak lupa ia juga mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. Jarak rumah keluarganya dari halte bus ini sangatlah dekat, tapi saat ia dulu bersekolah di sini. Ia dan anak laki-laki berambut orange itu tak pernah naik bus, melainkan berjalan kaki sampai di sekolah mereka.

Suasana kompleks ini masih sama seperti dulu, hangat dan ramai. Banyak anak kecil yang menyapanya dengan senyum polos mereka membuat Rukia tersenyum senang melihatnya. Rumahnya juga masih sama seperti dulu dan juga... rumah tetangganya juga masih sama seperti dulu, tapi mungkin pemuda itu sudah tidak ada lagi disini.

Rukia melangkah masuk ke dalam, rumahnya terawat dan bersih itupun karena kakaknya menyewa beberapa maid kepercayaan keluarganya untuk terus merawat rumah mereka yang berada disini.

"Anda sudah kembali Ojou-sama,"teriak Hanataro girang, yang merupakan salah satu maid di rumahnya.

"Aku kembali, tapi mungkin hanya beberapa hari aku bisa disini karena aku harus mengambil ahli perusahaan keluarga kami di Tokyo."ucap Rukia dengan memberikan kopernya pada Hanataro.

"Berapa lama Ojou-sama akan berada disini?"tanya Hanataro dengan membersilahkan Rukia masuk.

"Dua sampai tiga hari mungkin, dan mungkin setelah ini aku akan keluar sebentar."ucap Rukia membuka kamarnya yang sudah lama tak pernah ia lihat.

Boneka kelinci itu masih ada dan terlihat tetap bagus meski sudah bertahun-tahun tak tersentuh, karena boneka kelinci inilah yang dapat membuat anak laki-laki kecil berambut orange kesal karena merasa di acuhkan olehnya. Ia terkikik sendiri saat mengingatnya, tapi sekarang harus buru-buru keluar sebelum hari beranjak semakin sore.

Ia juga tak mungkin memakai baju ini seharian, maka sekarang ia hanya memakai baju terusan sepanjang lutut berwarna peach berlengan panjang tapi cukup bermodel, bagian bahu mungilnya ia biarkan terekspos, kaki mungilnya juga ia biarkan untuk memakai sepatu boots setinggi betis berhak sedang. Dan tak lupa syal ungu dan tas jinjing mungil melengkapi penampilannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hanataro-san."ucap Rukia kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Hati-hati Ojou-sama!"teriak Hanataro pada Rukia.

Rukia melangkah riang menyusuri jalanan sepi disini, tapi yang paling ia inginkan adalah berkunjung pada tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu. Tapi pemuda itu pasti berada di Tokyo. Sebelum kemari, ia sudah melihat berita tentang bisnis agar ia tahu bagaimana kondisi bisnis di Jepang. Tapi yang ia dapatkan malah mengejutkan, pemuda itu adalah salah satu pengusaha sukses di Jepang. Dan perusahaannya juga merupakan salah satu kenalan bisnis keluarganya, jadi ia tidak perlu susah-susah untuk mencari pemuda berambut orange itu nanti juga ia akan bertemu ketika acara bisnis.

"Apa nee-san orang baru disini?"tanya seseorang membuat Rukia terkesiap kaget.

Gadis berambut caramel memakai seragam sekolah SMA Karakura, sebenarnya Rukia tahu gadis ini siapa. Yuzu Kurosaki, salah satu adik kembar pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Sepertinya kau melupakanku."gumam Rukia kecil.

"Apa yang nee-san katakan?"tanya gadis itu pada Rukia kerena mendengar gumaman Rukia.

"Oh! Tidak, aku kesini hanya untuk pulang karena sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah pulang kesini."ucap Rukia lembut.

"Benarkah? Wajar aku tidak pernah melihat nee-san disekitar sini. Apa nee-san mau mampir ke rumahku?"tanya Yuzu pada Rukia.

Rukia menggeleng pelan, "Maaf, aku harus pergi berjalan-jalan karena waktuku disini sangat terbatas."tolak Rukia halus pada Yuzu.

Rukia memilih berpura-pura tidak mengenal Yuzu, karena sepertinnya anak itu juga sudah melupakannya. Jadi buat apa ia berharap salah satu putri Kurosaki itu untuk mengingat dirinya, cukup melihatnya saja sudah membuat Rukia senang.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu."ucap Yuzu kemudian melenggang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Rukia terus saja memandangi punggung gadis bernama Yuzu hingga gadis itu tak terlihat lagi, Rukia menghela nafas lelah, tujuannya kemari hanya untuk liburan tapi kenapa kepalanya sudah merasa pusing seperti ini.

Rukia terus berjalan-jalan melihat kota Karakura, melihat butik-butik yang berjejer dijalan tapi tak satupun baju yang masuk dalam seleranya, mungkin itulah selera orang Jepang tapi sekarang selera fashionnya telah mengikuti Amerika, Rukia berjalan pulang hanya membawa beberapa bungkus makanan untuk makan malamnya.

"Hanataro-san, bisa kau menemaniku makan. Maksudku makan bersama,"pinta Rukia pada Hanataro yang sedang menaruh makanan di meja makan.

"Tapi Ojou-sama..."

Rukia memotong ucapan Hanataro, "Tak ada yang melarangmu, kau sudahku anggap seperti keluargaku sendiri."ucap Rukia.

Akhirnya Hanataro mau duduk di sebrang Rukia, mereka berdua sesekali tertawa bersama saat mendengar kisah Rukia ketika berada di Amerika, sebetulnya itu memang tak pantas untuk seorang keluarga Kuchiki tapi Rukia tak sepenuhnya mau menuruti peraturan keluarganya, ia selalu berfikir semua orang bebas melakukan apa yang mereka mau jika itu tidak melanggar peraturan tentunya.

"Konbawa, Ojou-sama."ucap Hanataro.

"Oyasumi Hanataro-san."balas Rukia kemudian berlari naik ke kamarnya.

Rukia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, sepertinya besok adalah hari terakhirnya disini. Smartphonenya yang dari tadi ia sudah matikan bertujuan agar tak ada yang mengganggu itu berhasil tapi saat ia nyalakan beberapa menit lalu, banyak sekali pesan dari nee-san kesayangannya itu.

Drrt... Drrrt...

Nee-san Calling.

"Moshi-moshi nee-san."

"_Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kabar dari tadi, aku pikir kau sudah hilang diculik orang Rukia."_ucap Nee-sannya itu khawatir padanya.

Rukia terkekeh melihatnya, "Aku terlalu senang karena sudah kembali dan lupa untuk menghubungi nee-san, maaf nee-san aku benar-benar lupa."ucap Rukia dengan tersenyum tiga jari.

"_Oh! Rukia, kau memang keterlaluan. Bisa-bisanya kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati, setiap kali kalau kau merasa tidak enak teleponlah aku. Dan aku pastikan besok aku sudah berada di Jepang."_ucap Nee-sannya itu sedikit parno.

"Ok. Ok. Nee-san sekarang mulai parno, berhentilah begitu aku sudah besar, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Baiklah kalau aku ada apa-apa aku akan melapor padamu Nee-san, aku ngantuk bisa kita sudahi ini?"tanya Rukia membuat alasan agar nee-sanya itu berhenti mengoceh.

"_Uhm... baiklah jaga dirimu baik-baik, Rukia."_dan setelah itu hanya terdengar bunyi sambungan terputus, menandakan nee-sannya sudah menutup teleponnya.

Padahal ini masih jam 8 malam dan ia belum mengantuk sama sekali, nee-sannya memang selalu begitu padanya, memanjakannya, overprotektif padanya dsb. Tapi ia juga senang nee-sannya sudah seperti ibu pengganti untuknya, maka dari itu Rukia tak pernah perotes jika nee-sannya sudah begitu padanya, ia akan terus mendengarkannya atau membuat alasan untuk membuat nee-sannya berhenti mengomel padanya.

Rukia melompat dari kasur kesangannya, isi kamar ini masih sama seperti dulu. Boneka kelinci kesayangannya, dan juga semua foto-foto miliknya dulu. Foto ketika ia dan kakaknya ketika di pantai Karakura, foto dengan ayah, ibu, dan juga kakaknya, ia juga tak lupa pada fotonya sendiri ketika sedang menangis karena kakaknya menjahilinya, dan juga fotonya bersama anak laki-laki berambut orange itu saat pertama masuk ke sekolah dasar.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kakaknya, sifat kakaknya itu mulai berubah sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, dulu kakaknya seorang yang periang dan juga hangat pada semua orang tapi setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya, sifat kakaknya berubah menjadi pendiam dan dingin pada semua orang termasuk dirinya sendiri. Meski sifat kakaknya sudah berubah begitu, ia masih tetap menyayangi kakaknya seperti dulu, selalu dan tetap akan selalu begitu, karena hanya kakaknya 'lah keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang.

Rukia mengambil fotonya dengan anak laki-laki berambut orange itu, ia mengelus dengan jemari mungilnya. "Sudah lama ya."ucap Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian mendekap foto mereka di dadanya, dengan tetap mendekap foto mereka hingga Rukia jatuh tertidur.

Sepertinya udara di Jepang semakin mendingin seiring berjalannya waktu, pagi itu Rukia sebenarnya sangat malas untuk membuka kedua mata lemonnya padahal jam weker mungil berbentuk kelincinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi.

Sweatter selutut berwarna merah maroon dan stocking hitam, dan jangan lupa juga mata Rukia yang masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya terlihat jelas bahwa jiwanya belum sepenuhnya kembali pada raganya. Ia berjalan ke arah meja makan dan disambut sapaan hangat oleh Hanataro.

"Ohayou Ojou-sama,"sapa Hanataro dengan menaruh beberapa makanan di meja makan.

"Ohayou Hanataro-san, mari sarapan bersama."ajak Rukia pada Hanataro.

"Uhm... maaf saya sudah sarapan tadi,"Tolak Hanataro halus pada Rukia.

"Oh ya, besok aku sudah harus pulang, maksudku kembali ke Tokyo, tak enak meninggalkan perusahaan berlama-lama."ucap Rukia pada Hanataro.

"Aku pasti akan kesepian lagi,"gumam Hanataro murung.

"Jika aku mendapatkan libur pasti aku akan kemari,"hibur Rukia pada Hanataro.

Melihat wajah Hanataro sudah kembali cerah seperti tadi membuat Rukia juga mengulum senyum senang di bibirnya, dan sekarang ia tak memiliki rencana sekalipun tapi ini 'kan hari minggu mungkin kalau ia keluar, ia pasti dapat bermain dengan anak-anak kecil di depan rumahnya. Setelah mempertimbangkan idenya, Rukia langsung memakai sepatu boot tidak berhak miliknya juga syal tebal.

Benar dugaannya bahwa anak-anak kecil kemarin yang menyapanya, sekarang tengah bermain di luar dan juga... gadis Kurosaki itu tentunya, sepertinya gadis itu penyayang anak kecil juga sepertinya.

"Ohayou,"Sapa Rukia pada semua yang berada disitu.

"Lihat itu nee-chan cantik yang kemarin 'kan?"teriak seorang anak laki-laki pada Rukia.

"Iya, itu nee-chan cantik yang kemarin. Sekarang juga nee-chan itu tetap cantik,"jawab anak perempuan.

"Apa nee-chan mau bermain bersama dengan kami?"tanya anak perempuan satu lagi pada Rukia.

"Boleh."ucap Rukia dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Apa kakak ini juga ikut bermain tadi?"tanya Rukia dengan menunjuk Yuzu yang sedari tadi terus melihat dirinya.

"Ya! Yuzu-nee selalu bermain bersama kami kalau dia punya waktu luang."jawab anak kecil dengan rambut

Mereka bermain dengan tawa dan senyuman, inilah yang Rukia rindukan dari Jepang, hangat dan penuh tawa. Hingga Rukia tak pernah menyadari bahwa Yuzu terus saja melihat kalungnya yang tak sengaja keluar.

'Kalung itu persis sama seperti milik Onii-chan'pikir Yuzu.

"Rukia-chan."

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dari situ Rukia bisa melihat orang tua yang mungkin umurnya sudah setengah abad.

"Oh! Hisashiburi desu ne Ji-san."ucap Rukia denga tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan putri ke-tigaku,"ucap Ishiin kalem pada Rukia, tak memperlihatkan sifat aslinya.

"Genki desu ka ji-san?"tanya Rukia pada Ishiin yang sepertinya baru pulang kerja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, apa dia sudah tahu bahwa kau sudah ada disini Rukia-chan?"tanya Ishiin pada Rukia.

"Aku sengaja tidak memberitahunya, lagi pula kami pasti bertemu waktu rapat atau kepentingan bisnis lainnya, aku tidak tinggal disini lama mungkin besok aku sudah kembali ke Tokyo untuk mengurus perusahaan kami, dan paman darimana?"ucap Rukia panjang lebar.

"Aku dari Tokyo untuk mengecek perusahaan, meski aku berada disini tapi aku tetap memantaunya. Mau masuk ke rumah dulu?"tawar Ishiin pada Rukia.

"Tidak, terima kasih Ji-san. Aku sekarang harus beres-beres dan nanti malam aku sudah harus pulang ke Tokyo, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu semuanya."tolak Rukia lembut pada Ishiin dan juga berpamitan pada semuanya.

"Jaa ne Rukia-nee, sering-sering berkunjung kesini ya!"seru semua anak yang berada disitu.

"Pasti, jaa ne minna."kemudian Rukia menghilang dari balik pintu rumahnya.

"Oyaji kenal Rukia-nee?"tanya Yuzu heran pada ayahnya.

"Apa kau lupa dengan gadis itu, Yuzu-chan?"tanya Ishiin yang juga heran.

"Dia dulu adalah penyelamat untuk anak bodoh itu, kita dulu sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarga kita. Tapi saat itu tiba... dia dan keluarganya pergi ke luar negeri."ucap Ishiin pada salah satu anak kembarnya.

"Ru... Rukia-nee..."tegun Yuzu, rupanya ia baru mengingat Rukia setelah mendengar cerita ayahnya barusan.

Rukia merapikan lagi barang-barangnya ke dalam koper, sore ini ia sudah harus berangkat ke Tokyo dan memulai kegiatan padatnya di kota itu.

Setelah merasa penampilannya dapat menunjang kehangatan tubuhnya, Rukia mulai turun dari tangga rumahnya, Hanataro sudah menanti untuk mengantarkannya di depan.

"Sudah siap Ojou-sama?"tanya Hanataro.

"Tidak usah repot-repot mengantarkanku Hanataro-san, jarak halte bus dari sini cukup dekat,"Tolak Rukia halus pada Hanataro yang sepertinya bersemangat mengantarnya.

"Tidak Ojou-sama, ini benar-benar tidak merepotkan."kata Hanataro yang tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

Rukia akhirnya mengalah pada Hanataro yang sudah sangat bersemangat mengantarkannya, hingga bus yang Rukia tunggu datang Hanataro tetap senantiasa menemaninya. Sekarang ia sudah ada di dalam kereta jurusan Tokyo, mungkin ia akan sampai di Tokyo sekitar jam tujuh malam, dan mungkin ia bisa mencari makan malam dulu, kopernya... tentu saja ia bawa, tak masalah membawa kopernya kemana-mana lagipula ia juga tak mau merepotkan Riruka terlalu banyak.

Sepatu pump berwarna merah maroon miliknya kembali menghentak trotoar kota Tokyo sekali lagi, Rukia berfikir sebaiknya ia memilih makan dimana, di Tokyo restoran sudah tak terhitung dengan aneka jenis makanan di dalamnya, setelah berjalan agak lama Rukia menemukan _cafe_ bernamakan _Nekkuresu_. Rukia sendiri juga tak mengerti kenapa hingga pemilik _cafe_ ini sampai-sampai mau memberi nama _cafe_ miliknya dengan kata itu.

"Permisi,"cicit Rukia kecil, kemdian duduk disalah satu kursi kosong ditempat itu.

Pelayan wanita dengan rambut orange itu menghampiri Rukia dengan membawa buku menu, "Anda ingin pesan apa?"tanya pelayan bernama Inoue Orihime itu-terlihat dari name tag di bajunya-dengan memberikan buku menu pada Rukia.

"Uhm... aku pesan, sup miso,coklat panas, dan untuk penutupnya aku memilih pancake dengan madu diatasnya."ucap Rukia akhirnya setelah memutuskan cukup lama.

"Baik, silahkan ditunggu."ucap Inoue pada Rukia kemudian melenggang pergi.

Di dalam sini cukup hangat daripada di luar pikir Rukia, _cafe_ ini juga cukup unik menurutnya dengan ditambahnya ornamen-ornamen menjelang natal.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ini pesanan anda."ucap pelayan cantik itu pada Rukia.

"Hn, terima kasih."kata Rukia pada Inoue yang hanya di balas anggukan kecil dan juga senyum manis dari pelayan cantik itu.

Rukia memakan pesanannya dengan santai, rupanya ia juga merasakan lelah setelah melakukan perjalan dari Karakura ke Tokyo, mungkin setelah ini ia akan langsung pulang saja ke apartemennya. Setelah membayar dan pamit dengan para pelayan di _cafe_ itu, Rukia langsung melesat menuju apartemennya, keadaan kota masih sangat ramai mungkin akan terus ramai sampai menjelang pagi nanti. Kawasan apartemennya bukan merupakan kawasan yang rawan karena dijaga ketat oleh beberapa penjaga yang sedang bertugas.

Ceklek.

Ruangan, ah sepertinya bisa ia katakan seperti rumah pribadinya. Tempat ini bernuansa ungu sangat cocok dengan dirinya, ruang tamu, dapur mini, dua kamar tidur dengan satu kamar tidur terdapat kamar mandi pribadi dan juga balkon, ruang santai, dan... kamar mandi umum di samping dapur mini miliknya. Rupanya semuanya sudah diperhitungkan kakaknya dengan matang, dapat ia lihat semua sudah lengkap disini dari sofa hingga televisi berukuran besar, ia hanya perlu menaruh barang pribadinya saja rupanya.

Kedua kakaknya sama-sama overprotektif padanya tapi yang satu tidak begitu menunjukkannya tapi ketika kakaknya itu menemukannya dengan laki-laki tak dikenal maka langsung saja dipastikan esoknya laki-laki itu takkan berani lagi menemui Rukia, lain lagi dengan kakaknya-kakak ipar-yang menunjukkan dengan terang-terangan tapi untungnya kakak iparnya itu bisa mengerti keadaan Rukia, maklum mereka sama-sama perempuan.

Rukia mulai mengeluarkan barang-barangnya di koper lain miliknya yang ia tinggal di apartemennya beberapa hari lalu, pertama yang ia keluarkan adalah beberapa pigura, semua foto didalam pigura itu adalah ketika ia sedang berada di Amerika, tapi ada satu pigura yang lama dan sudah terlihat tua, foto keluarganya saat kedua orang tuanya masih hidup.

Rukia mulai menata semua barang pribadinya, mulai dari pakaian hingga makeup miliknya, Rukia tersenyum senang melihat hasil kerjanya sendiri, menurutnya beberapa hari ini cukup melelahkan baginya, mulai dari melakukan berjalanan panjang hingga bertemu orang-orang dimasa lalunya. Lebih baik ia sekarang mengganti pakaiannya kemudian tidur dan terbangun esok hari.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat menggeram kesal di depan pintu apartemen seseorang. Tangannya yang sedari membawa berkas-berkas sudah mulai gatal karena terdiam begitu lama.

Ceklek.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Renji."ucap pemuda yang membukakan pintu untuk pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Renji itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dalam sana, kalau bukan aku lupa meminta tanda tanganmu aku tak mungkin rela kesini,"gerutu Renji pada pemuda di depannya.

"Aku tadi sedang mandi, salahmu sendiri kenapa tadi kau lupa meminta tanda tanganku,"ucap Ichigo dengan nada datar.

"Dasar menyebalkan,"ucap Renji kesal.

Pemuda di depanya adalah seorang wakil direktur yang beberapa bulan lalu menggantikan ayahnya sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan keluarga mereka, tapi rencananya pemuda di depannya ini akan segera menjadi direktur utama juga, dan dia sendiri adalah seorang GM di perusahaan sahabatnya itu. Dan bodohnya lagi ada sebuah berkas yang ia lupa untuk meminta tanda tangan pada sahabatnya itu, dan mengharuskannya menemui pemuda itu ke apartemen pribadinya.

Renji menyerahkan berkas itu pada sahabatnya, melihat sahabatnya itu masih membaca berkas yang tadi ia sodorkan, Renji tak sengaja melihat kalung sahabatnya itu yang berlambangkan huruf 'IR' dan mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis mungil dan cantik yang beberapa hari lalu tak sengaja menabraknya di stasiun kereta.

Membuat Renji ingin sekali menanyakan kebenarnya, pasalnya kata sahabat orange itu kalung yang tengah ia kenakan adalah kalung pasangan dan di pesan khusus.

"Hei jeruk!"panggil Renji pada sahabatnya yang tengah serius pada berkas di tangannya sekarang.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, nanas?"tanya pemuda berambut orange itu pada Renji dengan nada kesal.

"Kalungmu..."Renji menunjuk kalung yang selalu sahabatnya kenakan, membuat sahabatnya mengernyit bingung.

"Kalung itu, aku pernah melihat orang beberapa hari lalu, bukan! ia seorang gadis mungil dan cantik juga memakai kalung seperti itu,"terang Renji pada sahabatnya.

"Dimana kau melihat gadis itu?"tanyanya lirih pada Renji.

"Stasiun Kereta. saat aku menunggu Tatsuki dari Karakura, gadis itu tak sengaja menabrakku dan menjatuhkan beberapa berkas yang waktu itu berada di tanganku. Gadis itu mungil, cantik dan juga sangat _fashionable_. Pertama aku mengira gadis itu datang dari luar negeri tapi saat ia menanyakan aku baik-baik saja dengan bahasa jepang, aku baru tahu ia orang jepang. Dan pada waktu aku melihat kembali gadis mungil itu, aku menemukan gadis itu memakai kalung yang sama persis seperti milikmu, tapi sebelum aku bertanya, gadis itu terlanjur pergi karena keretanya sudah datang, sepertinya keretanya jurusan Karakura."cerita Renji pada sahabatnya panjang lebar.

"Rukia."

.

.

.

.

.

To be Contiued.

_Author Talk :_

Ohayou, Konichiwa, Konbawa, minna-san. Ini udah hari selasa ya?, kayaknya belum. Ini saya apdate sebagai bonus karena udah mau menunggu cerita abal ini, kalau begitu saya udah nempatin janji saya bakalan apdate chapter 2. Disini belum keliatan siapa yang akan jadi pacarnya si Jeruk Baka itu, mungkin chapter depan saya usaha'in buat muncul'in orang ketiganya. Sebenernya saya ragu loh apdate chapter 2 ini, hati saya kurang begitu yakin tapi gimana lagi ini waktunya apdate. Oh ya sekali lagi cerita ini apdate setiap hari selasa, kalo ada kemajuan jadi hari senin itu namanya berkah buat readers sekalian. Saya disini juga gak banyak bacot, waktunya balas review de...

_Balasan Review :_

Azura Kuchiki : kita lihat aja nantinya gimana, terima kasih udah mau nge-review cerita aku, senpai

IchiRukilover30 : aku gak berpikir buat nambahin genre angst kok, terima kasih udah review cerita aku, senpai

Hikari Rin : hahaha, Ruki itu mungil sedangkan kopernya gede jadi gak mungkin dong Ruki ngangkat koper gitu aja Hikari, nih aku udah gak manggil kamu pakai _sruffix_-chan kayak biasanya... seperti apa yang kamu inginin. terima kasih udah mau nge-review cerita aku, Hikari

15 Hendrik Widyawati : Apdatenya paling cepet satu minggu sekali , terima kasih udah review cerita aku, senpai :)

Viselle : Ok. Inikan udah apdate, senpai. Terima kasih udah review senpai:)

Ichacaca sendy: Nih udah apdate, silahkan saja. Terima kasih udah nge-review dan fav, senpai :)

Darries : disini saya usahan Ichigo yang berusaha,terima kasih udah review senpai :)

Guest : Ini udah apdate, terima kasih udah review senpai :)

Arisa Narahashi - Aimee : Ini udah apdate Arisa-san, makasih uda review, fav, sama follow cerita aku senpai :)

Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan : Tebakannya hampir meleset Yuuka-chan hehehehehehe, terima kasih udah nge-review dan follow cerita aku Yuuka-chan :)

Eigar Alinafiah : ya hampir kayak gitulah, terima kasih udah mau nyempetin review, senpai :)

Tiwie Okaza : Inikan udah dilanjut, jangan lupa review lagi ya, salam kenal juga dari aku. Terima kasih udah review dan follow senpai :)

Kayaknya sesi balas review udah selesai jadi... tunggu chapter depan hari selasa ya minna-san. Kalau bisa torehkan review buat saya

Jaa ne.


	3. Meet You and Farewell Necklace

_Renji menyerahkan berkas itu pada sahabatnya, melihat sahabatnya itu masih membaca berkas yang tadi ia sodorkan, Renji tak sengaja melihat kalung sahabatnya itu yang berlambangkan huruf 'IR' dan mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis mungil dan cantik yang beberapa hari lalu tak sengaja menabraknya di stasiun kereta._

_Membuat Renji ingin sekali menanyakan kebenarnya, pasalnya kata sahabat orange itu kalung yang tengah ia kenakan adalah kalung pasangan dan di pesan khusus._

"_Hei jeruk!"panggil Renji pada sahabatnya yang tengah serius pada berkas di tangannya sekarang._

"_Tidak bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, nanas?"tanya pemuda berambut orange itu pada Renji dengan nada kesal._

"_Kalungmu..."Renji menunjuk kalung yang selalu sahabatnya kenakan, membuat sahabatnya mengernyit bingung._

"_Kalung itu, aku pernah melihat orang beberapa hari lalu, bukan! ia seorang gadis mungil dan cantik juga memakai kalung seperti itu,"terang Renji pada sahabatnya._

"_Dimana kau melihat gadis itu?"tanyanya lirih pada Renji._

"_Stasiun Kereta. saat aku menunggu Tatsuki dari Karakura, gadis itu tak sengaja menabrakku dan menjatuhkan beberapa berkas yang waktu itu berada di tanganku. Gadis itu mungil, cantik dan juga sangat fashionable. Pertama aku mengira gadis itu datang dari luar negeri tapi saat ia menanyakan aku baik-baik saja dengan bahasa jepang, aku baru tahu ia orang jepang. Dan pada waktu aku melihat kembali gadis mungil itu, aku menemukan gadis itu memakai kalung yang sama persis seperti milikmu, tapi sebelum aku bertanya, gadis itu terlanjur pergi karena keretanya sudah datang, sepertinya keretanya jurusan Karakura."cerita Renji pada sahabatnya panjang lebar._

"_Rukia."_

**Futatabi Ai**

.

.

.

.

Futatabi Ai

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

.

**Warning :**

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author ****baru****..****.****!**

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), AU, dsb.**

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok...

Update setiap hari **Selasa** minna-san ^_^

**Perhatian :**

Cerita hanyalah fiksi, bila ada kesamaan alur, watak tokoh, atau apapun itu... itu dilakukan dengan ketidak sengajaan oleh author.

.

.

.

.

**Futatabi Ai**

.

.

.

.

Masih sangat sunyi, ruangan bernuansa ungu itu masih sepi, terlihat gadis bersurai raven itu masih enggan membuka kedua mata lemonnya, hingga jam weker kecil berdering keras membuatnya tak kuasa untuk tidak membuka matanya.

"Sebentar lagi _nee-san_, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke kantor."guraunya.

Setelah beberapa lama tak menerima jawaban akhirnya, gadis bersurai sekelam malam itu memilih untuk membuka kelopak matanya, apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini bukanlah kamarnya, kamarnya lebih besar daripada ini dan juga kamarnya banyak sekali boneka kelinci tapi disini hanya ada satu boneka kelinci, dan sekarang ia baru ingat bahwa ini bukanlah di Amerika melainkan di Jepang.

Sekarang kedua kaki mungilnya telah keluar dari balik selimut tebal miliknya, setelah menuntaskan ritual mandi paginya Rukia berjalan santai menuju arah dapur mini miliknya, tapi belum genap langkahnya menuju dapur ia kembali teringat bahwa kemarin dirinya belum membeli bahan makanan sama sekali. Terpaksa ia harus menunggu Riruka menjemputnya jika ia ingin sarapan.

Ia menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin yang tengah mengenakan kemeja polos berwarna putih kemerahan, celana pendek di atas lutut berwarna biru dongker yang memperlihatkan paha putih mulus miliknya, sebuah blazer merah maroon, sepatu wedges berwarna merah pudar, tas selempang berwarna coklat kayu, dan jangan lupa mantel berwarna hitam miliknya.

Benarkah penampilannya ini, ia rasa ini sudah cukup, meski di kantor ia menjabat sebagai seorang direktur tapi ia tak mau memakai pakaian formal seperti kebanyakan wanita pekerja kantor biasanya, ia juga sudah bilang pada kakaknya. dan kakaknya tidak melarangnya, ia hanya mengatakan lakukan apa saja maumu.

Sebenarnya perutnya sudah sangat lapar tapi Riruka juga belum datang padahal ini sudah hampir jam delapan siang.

Ting tong... ting tong...

Gadis berbaju formal dengan mantel yang tengah ia pegang di tangan kirinya menandakan perempuan itu sangatlah menaati beraturan yang ada.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."ucap Rukia setelah menemukan sekretarisnya tengah berdiri di depan apartemennya.

"Ohayou, Rukia-sama."sapa Riruka sopan.

"Ohayou. bisa sebelum ke kantor kita pergi ke sebuah cafe atau restoran, kemarin setelah aku pulang, aku lupa membeli bahan makanan untuk hari ini,"Riruka hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kata-kata Rukia.

"Dan juga aku tidak mau kau repot-repot setiap pagi menjemputku seperti ini, aku bisa menyetir mobil sendiri. Jadi lebih baik aku saja yang membawa mobilnya."ucap Rukia kemudian mengunci apartemennya.

"Tentu Rukia-_sama_."ucap Riruka menyetujui ucapan Rukia.

Dan entah keberuntungan apa yang sedang Rukia terima, Riruka membawanya pada cafe yang sama yang ia kunjungi kemarin malam, tapi tak apa itu lebih baik.

"Mari Rukia-sama, ini cafe langganan saya. Banyak teman saya bekerja disini."kata Riruka pada Rukia, Rukia hanya menanggapinya dengan ber-oh ria.

Riruka dan Rukia memilih tempat duduk di pinggir kaca etalase toko yang besar, memperlihatkan aktivitas yang sedang orang-orang lakukan di jalan. Mata lemon Rukia meneliti setiap sudut jalan dan menemukan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, berambut orange dengan jas hitam, itu mungkin...

"Rukia-_sama_ ingin makan apa?"pertanyaan Riruka sukses membuat Rukia menolehkan pandangannya pada gadis itu.

"Aku... nasi kare dan susu coklat saja."ucap Rukia pada pelayan bernama Momo-terlihat di name tag di bajunya-itu.

"Kurasa hanya itu saja Momo-chan, cepat bawakan pesanannya ya,"ucap Riruka lembut pada gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya Riruka-chan."kata gadis bercepol itu.

"Sepertinya kau sangat akrab sekali dengannya,"sahut Rukia.

"Kami teman saat SMA,"ucap Riruka.

"SMA Tokyo?"tanya Rukia lagi.

"Bukan, SMA Karakura. Kami kesini awalnya hanya ingin kuliah tapi berhubung kuliahku sudah selesai jadi aku mencari pekerjaan, sedangkan Momo-chan masih kuliah dengan kerja part time seperti ini."kata Riruka prihatin.

"Maaf menunggu lama,"ucap Momo.

"Arigatou, Momo-chan."kata Riruka.

"Doita, Riruka-chan."balas Momo pada Riruka.

"Apa saat kau SMA, kau kenal dengan pemuda berambut orange, tinggi, bermarga Kurosaki?"tanya Rukia hati-hati pada Riruka.

"Maksud anda, Pangeran sekolah itu?, meski ia pangeran sekolah sifatnya begitu dingin dan cuek tapi mempunyai beribu fans di sekolah apa anda mengenalnya?"tanya Riruka balik pada Rukia.

"Begitu ya,"gumam Rukia lirih, tapi Rukia segera tersadar dan menjawab pertanyaan sekretarisnya itu, "Teman lama."ucap Rukia singkat.

"Begitu, silahkan anda makan kalau tidak kita bisa terlambat."kata Riruka yang tadi sempat melihat kesedihan di mata direkturnya itu.

Karena sudah bukan jam masuk kantor jalanan kota Tokyo sudah agak merenggang, gedung pencakar langit di depannya inilah yang akan segera ia ambil alih beberapa menit lagi. Saat memasuki gedung Rukia menanggalkan mantel hitamnya, membuat gaya busana kantor santai miliknya terlihat oleh seluruh karyawannya yang tengah berbaris rapih untuk menyambutnya.

Tak sedikit wajah karyawan yang tersipu malu-untuk kaum lelaki-ataupun takjub padanya karena melihat wajahnya atau gaya pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan, Rukia terus berjalan tanpa peduli beberapa pasang mata yang melihat. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk memberikan pidato singkat.

"Konichiwa, hajimemashite watashi wa Rukia Kuchiki desu. Saya disini akan menjadi direktur kalian mulai saat ini, jadi... Yoroshiku Onegaisimasu. Ada pertanyaan?"tanya Rukia setelah memperkenalkan diri.

Pertama suasana ruangan itu sangatlah sunyi, dan pada akhirnya perempuan cantik berdada besar dan berambut orange itu mengangkat tangannya, "Ehem... perkenalkan nama saya Rangiku Matsumoto, saya seorang GM disini. Yang ingin saya tanyakan adalah gaya berbusana anda direktur, kenapa anda memilih busana yang er... menurut saya kurang sopan untuk seorang direktur?"tanya Rangiku pada Rukia.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, jujur aku agak tidak nyaman dengan pakian yang biasanya di pakai wanita-wanita pada umumnya untuk pergi ke kantor, aku lebih nyaman dengan gaya berpakian santai seperti ini, aku mengerti saat kalian melihatku pertama kali tadi. Kalian kaget karena gaya berpakianku 'kan? Tapi aku tak mempermasalahkannya... inilah aku. Apa jawabanku tadi sudah cukup?"tanya Rukia pada Rangiku setelah menjawab pertanyaan gadis cantik berdada besar itu.

"Direktur... berapa tanggal lahirmu?"tanya seseorang karyawannya.

"14 Januari."ucap Rukia lembut.

Setelah pertanyaan itu banyak sekali yang ingin mengenal Rukia sebagai direktur baru mereka, dan tanggapan Rukia hanya sesekali terkekeh kecil dan menjawab satu-satu pertanyaan dengan sabar. Sekarang ia berada di ruangan pribadinya bersama dengan sekretarisnya, Rukia melihat dari ekor matanya sekretarisnya tengah sibuk dengan Smartphonenya, mungkin ia tengah menyusun jadwal miliknya.

"Apa hari ini aku memiliki jadwal?"tanya Rukia pada Riruka yang masih sibuk dengan Smartphone di genggamannya.

"Uhm... belum ada jadwal apapun karena saya masih menyusunnya, Rukia-_sama_."ucap Riruka kalem.

"Mau ikut aku? Kau masih bisa mengerjakan menyusun jadwalmu itu."ucap Rukia saat mengetahui bahwa sekretarisnya itu akan protes padanya.

Riruka hanya menghelah nafas melihat bos-nya sedari tadi membawanya ke berbagai tokoh lebih tepatnya butik, sepertinya bos-nya itu gila belanja tapi kenapa setelah masuk ke beberapa butik yang bos-nya beli hanyalah sebuah gaun, yah gaun itu sangatlah cantik jika bos-nya yang memakai. Dan Riruka baru tahu bahwa bos mungilnya itu memiliki selera yang tinggi terhadap fashion.

"Kau sudah selesai menyusun jadwalku?"tanya Rukia yang melihat Riruka terdiam.

"Sudah selesai."ucapnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu apa jadwalku besok?"tanya Rukia sekali lagi, mereka sekarang tengah di perjalanan pulang.

"Besok anda akan ada rapat dengan para pemegang saham,"jawab Riruka setelah melihat isi Smartphone-nya.

"Hanya itu?"tanya Rukia dengan nada heran.

"Tentu tidak, karena besok direktur Kurosaki corp. Tidak bisa datang karena ada keperluan, maka dari itu anda diminta datang ke perusahaannya."jawab Riruka kalem.

"Maksudmu rapat pribadi?"tanya Rukia kaget.

"Iya tentu, cukup sampai disini saja Rukia-_sama_. Mata ashita."ucap Riruka kemudian turun dari mobil Rukia.

Sebenarnya Rukia tak sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi pada jalan, setengah pikirannya melayang jauh pada pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu.

"Memang sudah saatnya ya,"gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sama dengan kemarin, hari inipun Rukia masih memakai gaya berbusana santai miliknya. Kemeja kain sutra putih polos, blazer hitam, rok berrenda berwarna ungu lima belas centi di atas lutut, jangan lupa high heels _stiletto_ yang terpasang indah di kedua kaki mungilnya, cukup untuk membuat semua pemegang saham yang berada di ruangan itu membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Ehem bisa kita mulai rapat ini?"tanya Rukia menetralkan suasana.

"Baiklah, _Hajimemashite watashi wa_ Rukia Kuchiki _desu_. Saya adalah direktur baru di Kuchiki corp Jepang..."

"Takku sangka Byakuya-san mengirimkan adik kesayangannya untuk memimpin perusahaan keluarganya yang berada disini,"ucap salah seorang direktur di ruangan itu.

Rukia menyipitkan matanya mencari siapa yang telah memotong ucapannya, "Kaien-senpai? Eh... maksud saya Shiba-san, setidaknya saya sudah pernah mengambil ahli perusahaan Kuchiki yang berada di Amerika, tapi tidak ada yang bermasalah selama saya pegang. Jadi apa yang membuat anda ragu pada kemampuan saya?"tanya Rukia sedikit kesal saat mengetahui orang yang tadi seenaknya menyela ucapannya adalah senpainya ketika berkuliah dulu.

"Sudahlah, tadi aku hanya bercanda."ucap senpainya itu membuat Rukia menghelah nafas pasrah, sebenarnya Kaien hanya berniat menggoda _kouhai_-nya itu tapi respon yang ditunjukkan gadis itu sangatlah mengejutkan.

Rukia hanya diam dan tak bersuara membuat sekretarisnya mengeryit bingung padanya, "_Ne_, _Daijobu desu ka_ Rukia-_sama_?"tanya Riruka bingung.

"Eh... _Daijobu_, bukankah aku sekarang harus rapat dengan Kurosaki corp?"tanya Rukia pada Riruka, setelah menyatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Rukia menyuruh Riruka menunggunya di mobil sedangkan dirinya sekarang tengah berjalan di lobi perusahaan Kurosaki corp.

"Hei! Kau."teriak seseorang di depan Rukia.

"Aku?"tanya Rukia dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kau. Kau yang tidak sengaja menabrakku saat di stasiun kereta 'kan?"tanya pemuda berambut model nanas.

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari?"tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Rapat, kau berkerja disini?"tanya Rukia singkat, pemuda itu berjalan di sampingnya. Mungkin ia juga menuju ruang direkturnya pikir Rukia.

"Ya, aku disni seorang GM. Kau hanya sendirian?"tanya pemuda itu yang sadar melihat Rukia hanya berjalan seorang diri.

"Tadinya tidak. aku menyuruh sekretarisku menunggu di mobil."ucap Rukia datar.

"Oh, aku dengar perusahaan Kuchiki mendapatkan direktur baru dan ia asli dari keluarga Kuchiki, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa direktur muda itu sangatlah bijaksana, ramah, _fashionable_, dan juga... cantik. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya,"ucap pemuda bernama Renji Abarai-terlihat pen name di jasnya-itu tanpa sadar pada Rukia.

Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis, "Selamat keinginanmu sudah terkabul."ucap Rukia santai tanpa melihat tatapan terkejut pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"A-apa? Ka-kau..."ucap Renji terbata-bata.

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki. Direktur Kuchiki corp saat ini atau bisa dibilang direktur yang beberapa saat tadi kau bicarakan."ucap Rukia dengan tersenyum lembut.

Sekarang mereka telah sampai pada ruangan yang bertuliskan direktur, Renji menjelaskan pada sekretaris bos-nya tapi terlihat gelagat sekretaris itu seperti melarang mereka untuk masuk, sebenarnya ada apa di dalam pikir Rukia. Rukia tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama, pekerjaannya juga menumpuk di kantor, dengan cepat Rukia membuka pintu ruangan itu.

_Pupil_ mata Rukia mengecil melihat adegan di depannya, seorang direktur terhormat berbuat hal yang seharusnya ia tidak lakukan di kantor, cinta pertamanya tengah berciuman dengan-mungkin-pacarnya, mengetahui hal itu membuat hati Rukia terasa tercubit, seandainya saja ini bukanlah kantor mungkin ia akan menangis sejadi-jadinya seperti saat pertama kali ia mengetahui teman lama sekaligus cinta pertamanya sudah memiliki kekasih.

Sekarang ia harus bertahan agar kristal-kristal bening itu tidak jatuh dari dalam matanya.

"Ehem..."Rukia berdehem kecil, membuyarkan adegan di depannya.

Rukia mengenal betul siapa gadis yang tengah berada di depannya itu, ia adalah seorang model terkenal dan juga adik dari senpai-nya.

"Bisa aku pinjam sebentar kekasihmu, nona... Shiba Senna-san?"tanya Rukia datar.

"Cih, aku pergi dulu Ichigo~."ucap gadis itu manis tapi bagi Rukia terkesan begitu memuakkan.

"Renji, kau bisa selesaikan urusanmu dulu."kata Rukia pada Renji yang berdiri di belakangnya, kemudian duduk di sofa yang berada di dalam ruangan Ichigo.

Rukia begitu tenang dengan terus mengecek Smartphone miliknya hanya untuk membalas pesan singkat dari Nee-sannya. Berbeda dengan pengeran orange kita ini, Ichigo tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada makalah yang Renji berikan padanya, mata hazelnya terus saja melirik gadis yang tengah duduk manis di sofa miliknya, ia tak menyangka bahwa direktur baru perusahaan Kuchiki adalah teman lama sekaligus cinta pertamanya dulu.

"Gadis itu yang aku ceritakan padamu waktu itu, tapi jangan melihatnya terus! Cepat tanda tangani makalahku dan kau bisa melihatnya sepuasmu nanti Ichigo. Aku tahu pasti kalian mempunyai hubungan 'kan?"tanya Renji selirih mungkin yang hanya dapat di dengar dirinya dan bos-nya itu.

"Apa dia kesini sendirian?"tanya Ichigo lirih pada Renji.

"Tidak, dia kesini bersama sekretarisnya tapi dia menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di mobil,"

"Suruh sekretarisnya kembali ke kantor, bilang bahwa direkturnya akanku antar pulang nanti."kata Ichigo lirih.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat kau sudah punya Senna."

Ichigo tersadar dan memalingkan mata hazelnya lagi pada makalah yang di buat sahabatnya itu, ia tidak menjawab kata-kata sahabatnya meski sudah memalingkan mata hazelnya tapi ia terus memantau apa yang gadis mungil itu lakukan.

Setelah Renji keluar, barulah gadis mungil itu mendekat padanya, gadis kecil yang dulu ia kenal sekarang sudah menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik. Rupanya sahabat kecilnya itu masih memakai kalung perpisahan mereka, ia juga masih memakai kalung itu. Menurutnya kalung itu sangatlah berharga baginya.

"Hisashiburi desu ne, Ichigo."ucap Rukia dengan senyum manis.

Senyum itu yang selalu Ichigo rindukan selama sebelas tahun ini.

"Gadis itu tadi... pacarmu? Kalau iya selamat ya,"kata Rukia tetap dengan senyum manis meski hatinya sakit.

Sebenarnya Ichigo merasa terpukul menderngar perkataan Rukia padanya, mendengar Rukia mengucapkan selamat padanya justru membuatnya merasa sakit hati, padahal ia sudah bisa melupakan pesona gadis mungil itu dari hatinya dan mulai belajar mencintai Senna, sebenarnya dulu ia tak pernah berniat menghilangkan pesona gadis mungil itu dari hatinya tapi saat Senna menarwarkan untuk membantunya melupakan Rukia, ia mau. pikirnya Senna hampir mirip dengan Rukia mungkin hanya berbeda warna mata.

Tapi kenapa sekarang saat gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya dan melihat Senna mencium dirinya tadi, seolah ia terlihat sedang berselingkuh di belakang Rukia. Pesona gadis mungil itu dengan mudahnya merobohkan dinding hatinya, perasaan rindu dan bahagia tak dapat ia pungkiri saat melihat cinta pertamanya tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ne, Ichigo kau mendengarkanku?"ucap Rukia yang melihat Ichigo hanya memandanginya.

Tanpa peduli tatapan heran Rukia, Ichigo berdiri dari singgahsana-nya, berjalan santai menuju Rukia kemudian tanpa di duga tubuh Ichigo seolah bergerak sendiri untuk merengkuh tebuh mungil milik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Ia merasakan tubuh di dalam pelukannya ini menegang bahkan gadis mungil itu tak membalas pelukannya.

"Okaeri, Rukia."ucap Ichigo lirih dengan terus menyesap aroma lavender yang begitu kuat menguar dari tubuh Rukia.

Dari dulu aroma inilah yang ia rindukan, hanya Rukia yang memiliki aroma yang bisa menenangkan bagi Ichigo tidak ada lagi selain Rukia, bahkan Senna yang notabene adalah pacarnya dan seorang model tak memilik aroma khas yang dapat membuat perasaan Ichigo tenang.

"Kalau kau terus begini pacarmu itu pasti akan membunuhku,"ucap Rukia tegas, seperti ada nada sedih dalam ucapannya.

Ichigo masih tidak bergeming untuk melepaskan pelukannya, "Kenapa kau pulang tanpa memberitahu dulu padaku Rukia?"tanya Ichigo lirih.

"Kurasa meski aku tidak memberitahumu, kau dan aku pasti akan bertemu,"ucap Rukia sambil terkekeh lirih.

"Sudahlah Ichigo, lepaskan aku."tambah Rukia dengan terus memberontak ingin lepas dari rengkuhan pemuda yang ia cintai.

Bukannya membebaskan Rukia dari pelukannya, Ichigo malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rukia, "Sebentar, kumohon sebentar saja seperti ini. aku... aku sangat merindukanmu."sahut Ichigo dengan kembali menyesap aroma tubuh Rukia.

Setelah Ichigo melepas pelukannya dengan sangat terpaksa tentunya, ia dan Rukia mengadakan rapat yang sempat tertunda karena kejadian kecil tadi, beberapa menit berlalu dan selama rapat berlangsung Ichigo terus memandang wajah cantik seorang gadis Kuchiki, seolah jika ia memalingkan wajahnya maka gadis itu akan menghilang darinya.

"Ne, Ichigo apa kau mendengarkanku atau kau malah asyik memandangi wajahku sedari tadi?"tanya Rukia yang memergoki Ichigo yang terus saja menatap dirinya.

"Mau makan siang bersama?"tanya Ichigo balik dan menghiraukan pertanyaan Rukia.

"Eh! Terima kasih tapi aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu, sekretarisku se-"

"Aku sudah menyuruh orangku untuk menyuruh sekreatismu kembali ke kantor,"potong Ichigo cepat.

"Tunggu... darimana kau tahu aku membawa sekretaris?"tanya Rukia bingung.

"GM 'ku yang mengatakannya tadi,"ucap Ichigo santai.

"Ck, dasar rambut nanas sialan."umpat Rukia kesal.

"Ayo!"seru Ichigo kemudian menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia.

Ichigo tak peduli dengan tatapan kaget para karyawannya yang melihatnya sedang menggandeng gadis lain ketika ia sudah mempunyai pacar, Ichigo tidak peduli bila Senna memergokinya sedang bersama Rukia karena ia tak pernah menjanjikan pada Senna bahwa nanti ketika cinta pertamanya kembali, ia bisa berpaling lagi. Dari dulu saat pertama Senna menarwarkan diri untuk berpacaran dengannya, sebenarnya ia sudah menolaknya dan mengatakan ia akan terus mencintai cinta pertamanya, tapi gadis itu tetap keras kepala.

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil Ichigo, "Kau masih memakainya?"tanya Ichigo ambigu.

"Apa?"tanya Rukia bingung.

"Kalung perpisahan kita."sahut Ichigo sambil berkonsentrasi pada jalan.

Diam-diam tanpa menjawab perkataan Ichigo, Rukia membuka memori lama miliknya.

FLASHBACK

_Hari itu adalah hari paling berat untuk Rukia, ia harus meninggalkan sahabat kecil juga orang yang amat ia cintai disini, ia tak pernah membahas tentang kepergiannya ke Amerika pada Ichigo, ia ingin melewati harinya seperti biasanya tak ada yang spesial karena menurutnya yang terpenting hanyalah bersama dengan Ichigo._

_Nii-sannya sudah berkata jauh-jauh hari tentang kepindahan mereka ini padanya, maka dari itu Rukia berinisiatif untuk memesan sebuah kalung yang akan hanya ia dan Ichigo miliki_

_Angin musim semi itu tetap berhembus seperti biasanya, tapi bagi Rukia angin itu seperti mengantarkan kepergiannya._

"_Ne, Ichigo apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika aku sudah tidak ada disini?"tanya Rukia sendu, baginya sungguh berat untuk meninggalkan Ichigo._

"_Apa maksudmu? kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"tanya Ichigo bingung, mereka masih berada di taman kota Karakura melihat matahari tenggelam._

"_Kau akan lanjutkan di SMA Karakura 'kan?"tanya Rukia balik dengan menghiraukan pertanyaan Ichigo padanya._

"_Tentu, bersamamu."jawab Ichigo santai._

"_Ne, memang sudah waktunya ya. Ichigo..."Rukia berdiri dari duduknya._

"_Ini adalah perpisahan, sebentar lagi aku harus pergi."ucap Rukia meski sedikit ragu._

"_Ka-kau mau pergi kemana? Tidak! Rukia kau tidak boleh pergi darisini, kau harus tetap bersamaku. Aku 'kan sudah berjanji padamu untuk melindungimu... apa kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"kata Ichigo gelagapan memeluk Rukia karena gadis mungil itu mengatakan akan pergi, tentu meninggalkan dirinya. Ia tak mau kehilangan orang yang amat ia sayangi setelah ibunya._

_Rukia tak menyangka respon Ichigo akan begini saat ia mengatakan akan pergi, tubuh Rukia bergetar menahan tangisnya, ia juga tak mau meninggalkan Ichigo, ia tidak mau kehilangan Ichigo seperti ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, tapi ia dan nii-sannya memang harus pergi._

"_Hiks... kalau aku bisa Ichigo, aku tidak akan pergi hiks... dan meninggalkanmu, tapi kata hiks... nii-san ini demi perushaan yang sudah kaa-san hiks... dan tou-san bangun dulu. Maka dari itu aku hiks... tak mau mengecewakan kaa-san dan tou-san hiks... hiks... hiks..."kata Rukia panjang lebar dengan menangis di pelukan Ichigo._

"_Sudahlah Rukia, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak mau melihatmu menangis lagi, tapi kalau kau pergi... kau janjikan untuk kembali kesini 'kan?"tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang mulai mencoba menghentikan tangisannya._

"_Hiks... memang aku tak bisa menjanjikan begitu saja padamu Ichi, tapi pasti suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali untuk menemuimu dan kita bisa bersama lagi ."ucap Rukia dengan mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari dalam saku roknya._

_Rukia melepas pelukan Ichigo padanya, "Agar kau tak lupa denganku, aku akan memberikan ini padamu..."_

_Dua kalung putih berlambang 'IR' muncul begitu saja dari balik tangan mungil Rukia, "Ini sudah kupesan jauh-jauh hari mungkin saat nii-san mengatakan kalau kami akan segera pindah, aku langsung berpikir untuk membuat tanda perpisahan denganmu, jika kau merindukanku lihatlah kalung ini mungkin aku juga bisa merasakan kerinduanmu padaku. Mau kupakaikan?"tawar Rukia._

"_Ku harap kau segera kembali,"ucap Ichigo sedih._

_Kalung pemberian Rukia sudah terpasang canting di leher mereka masing-masing, "Mau menerima hadiah perpisahan dariku?"tanya Ichigo ceria pada Rukia._

_Cup~_

_Belum sempat Rukia menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, ia di kagetkan dengan perbuatan Ichigo yang seenaknya saja merebut ciuman pertamanya, tapi ia juga senang._

"_Manis..."_

_Ichigo melihat pipi putih Rukia bersemu merah membuatnya tak kuasa menahan tawanya._

"_Kau... awas ya! Dasar jeruk baka!"seru Rukia kesal pada Ichigo._

'_Ya Ichigo, ku harap ini tidak akan lama, aku tidak yakin akan sanggup jika terpisah terlalu lama denganmu karena aku... menyukaimu mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi mencintaimu.'ucap Rukia di dalam hatinya._

FLASHBACK END

"Kia... Rukia..."

"Eh... apa?"tanya Rukia bingung.

"Kita sudah sampai, kau tadi memikirkan apa?"tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"A-aku tidak memikirkan apapun,"ucap Rukia gugup karena jarak wajahnya dengan Ichigo hanya tinggal beberapa _centi_.

Tuk.

"_Itaii_! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh,"gerutu Rukia kesal karena Ichigo seenak hatinya menyentil dahinya.

"Hilangkan kelakuan bodohmu itu untuk terus menyentilku, bodoh,"ucap Rukia kesal, yang hanya di tanggapi malas oleh Ichigo.

"Lagi-lagi ke tempat ini."tambah Rukia bosan.

Sudah dua orang yang mengajaknya makan di _cafe_ bernama _Nekkuresu_, ia heran begitu terkenalnya 'kah tempat ini?.

"Jadi... bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau kembali kesini tampa memberitahuku?"tanya Ichigo sambil menyeruput kopi miliknya.

"Ku rasa tidak ada yang perlu kucerita 'kan padamu,"ucap Rukia enteng dengan sesekali menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Kau gila, apa kau sudah lupa padaku hingga tak mau memberitahuku kalau kau sudah pulang kesini?"tanya Ichigo kesal.

"_Gomen ne_, aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan tuan Jeruk,"kata Rukia dengan senyum tiga jari mengembang di wajah rupawannya.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat mereka, tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, mereka sama-sama berdiam diri menikmati suasana yang berada di sekitar mereka. Hingga mereka tak sadar sepasang _hazel_ memandang tajam ke arah mereka berdua, wajah bak model-ia memang seorang model terkenal-menatap gadis berambut hitam yang tengah menyesap coklat panasnya, ia tahu benar gadis bersurai sekelam malam itu seseorang yang berarti bagi pemuda yang tengah duduk bersamanya.

Baginya... kembalinya gadis itu merupakan bencana terbesar untuknya, gadis itu merupakan penghalang yang sulit untuk ia lewati, ya... gadis itu memang tak melakukan apapun yang berbahaya padanya tapi gadis itu adalah seseorang yang berharga untuk pemuda bersurai orange yang ia cintai, ia sudah berusaha selama kurang lebih satu tahun untuk merebut hati pemuda itu untuk berpaling padanya.

Dan rupanya usahanya berhasil tapi gadis itu datang kembali, ia tak berani menjamin bahwa pemuda itu masih akan terus bersamanya, sejak awal saat mengajak pemuda itu berpacaran dengannya ia tahu suatu saat ketika orang yang pemuda itu tunggu kembali, maka bisa dipastikan ia akan tersingkir pergi. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha ketika orang yang pemuda itu tunggu sudah kembali, usahanya akan menjadi semilir angin yang akan berlalu begitu saja.

Tapi ia juga tak boleh menyerah begitu saja, takdir masih bisa dirubah begitu pun sebaliknya, dengan angkuh ia berjalan menuju meja pemuda bersurai senja itu.

"Ichigo~.".

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

_Author Talk :_

Haalooooo... minna-san apakah ada yang kangen sama saya? Saya pikir tidak hehehehe XD. Ne, cerita saya udah apdate nih... bagaimana mengecewakan 'kah? Untuk informasi aja karena saya juga ngerjain projek cerita saya di fandom Naruto yang apdate setiap hari minggu jadi maaf'in saya kalo saya apdatenya gak bisa sesuai dengan projek yang saya sudah tentukan, tapi saya tetep berusaha buat tepat waktu apdate-nya. Disini orang ke-tiganya sudah saya keluarkan... dan mungkin saya nggak akan buat orang ketiganya jahat-jahat amat, saya nggak mau jadi profokator buat njelek-njelek'in orang ketiganya di mata pada readers sekalian. Ok. Saya gak bakalan banyak cincong disini...

_Balasan Reviews :_

Hikari Rin : Ne, Imoutou-chan *ya ilah kayak kita kakak beradik beneran aja XD* , sebenernya itu kamu review apa'an? Tapi terima kasih udah review aja de.

Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan : gomen kalo narasinya bikin sulit buat dimengerti tapi aku udah buat diksi yang bisa supaya dimengerti si... terima kasih udah Review Yuuka-chan.

Eigar Alinafiah : hahahaha ini udah apdate, terima kasih udah review senpai.

Azura Kuchiki : tenang bukan Inoue-chan kok, rasa penasarannya udah kejawab disinikan? Terima kasih udah review senpai.

15 Hendrik Widyawati : chap ini udah adakan? Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Ichacaca Sendy : ini udah lanjutkan? Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Rini Desu : Kalo gigit jari terus lama-lama jarinya bisa abis lo hahahaha XD , terima kasih udah review senpai.

Darries : aaa... disini saya mau ngelurusin aja tapi sebenernya saja udah ngelurusin sifat Ichi di atas tadi semoga dapat diterima ya, terima kasih udah review senpai.

Chelsea : lambat? Emang saya sengaja hehehe XD konfliknya sederhana aja, saya gak mau bikin yang rumit-rumit nanti nyelesainnya bakalan rumit juga, Ishiin sedih karena yaa sekali lagi balik ke arti nama Rukia yang berarti cahaya. Bagi Ishiin Rukia juga adalah cahaya untuk putranya . terima kasih udah review senpai.

Ichiru Pi : Yosh udah lanjut XD

Akhirnya sesi balas reviews udah kelar, tinggalakan jejak buat saya ya minna-san...

Jaa ne.


	4. I Was There and You There

_Setelah pembicaraan singkat mereka, tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, mereka sama-sama berdiam diri menikmati suasana yang berada di sekitar mereka. Hingga mereka tak sadar sepasang hazel memandang tajam ke arah mereka berdua, wajah bak model-ia memang seorang model terkenal-menatap gadis berambut hitam yang tengah menyesap coklat panasnya, ia tahu benar gadis bersurai sekelam malam itu seseorang yang berarti bagi pemuda yang tengah duduk bersamanya._

_Baginya... kembalinya gadis itu merupakan bencana terbesar untuknya, gadis itu merupakan penghalang yang sulit untuk ia lewati, ya... gadis itu memang tak melakukan apapun yang berbahaya padanya tapi gadis itu adalah seseorang yang berharga untuk pemuda bersurai orange yang ia cintai, ia sudah berusaha selama kurang lebih satu tahun untuk merebut hati pemuda itu untuk berpaling padanya._

_Dan rupanya usahanya berhasil tapi gadis itu datang, ia tak berani menjamin bahwa pemuda itu masih akan terus bersamanya, sejak awal saat mengajak pemuda itu berpacaran dengannya ia tahu suatu saat ketika orang yang pemuda itu tunggu kembali, maka bisa di pastikan ia akan tersingkir pergi. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha ketika orang yang pemuda itu tunggu sudah kembali, usahanya akan menjadi semilir angin yang akan berlalu begitu saja._

_Tapi ia juga tak boleh menyerah begitu saja, takdir masih bisa di rubah begitu pun sebaliknya, dengan angkuh ia berjalan menuju meja pemuda bersurai senja itu._

"_Ichigo~."._

**Futatabi Ai**

.

.

.

.

Futatabi Ai

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

.

**Warning :**

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author ****baru****..****.****!**

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), AU, dsb.**

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok...

Update setiap hari **Selasa** minna-san ^_^

**Perhatian :**

Cerita hanyalah fiksi, bila ada kesamaan alur, watak tokoh, atau apapun itu... itu dilakukan dengan ketidak sengajaan oleh author.

.

.

.

.

**Futatabi Ai**

.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu orang yang bisa merubah hidupnya, akhirnya gadis itu kembali, kembali bersamanya seperti apa yang gadis itu ucapkan padanya dulu. Tapi jika dirinya bersama dengan Rukia tapi bagaimana dengan Senna, meski ia tidak mencintai Senna ia juga tak mau membuat gadis itu hancur, tapi dirinya juga tidak bisa begitu saja melepaskan Rukia... jika ia melepaskan Rukia sekali lagi, sama saja ia kehilangan orang pengganti ibunya.

Rukia adalah cahaya hidupnya, setelah Rukia pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia mulai masuk ke SMA dan terus berharap bahwa Rukia cepat kembali, ia tak pernah membuka hatinya untuk siapa-pun hatinya masih terkunci rapat untuk seorang Rukia Kuchiki saat itu, dingin, cuek dan tak bersahabat itulah dirinya saat masa SMA.

Ia tak pernah membiarkan siapapun untuk membawa kunci hatinya selain Rukia seorang, seumur hidupnya ia berjanji bahwa kunci pintu hatinya akan senantiasa hanya milik Rukia, kunci hatinya tidaklah istimewa hanya dengan senyum tulus dan Rukia selalu berada disisinya selamanya, ya... hanya itulah kunci hatinya.

Tahun demi tahun ia tetap menunggu, ia selalu bicara pada hatinya bahwa Rukia tidak akan mengingkari omangannya sendiri, tapi saat kuliahnya hampir selesai ia berpikir sebentar lagi ia pasti bisa munyusul Rukia ke Amerika-ia harus berdiam diri tidak makan satu hari untuk mengetahui Rukia pergi kemana pada ayah bodohnya itu karena ayahnya tidak mau mengatakan gadis mungil itu pindah kemana-tapi gadis berprofesi sebagai model juga mahasiswi itu sunggu berani-beraninya menerobos masuk begitu saja, mengacak-ngacak semua isi dalam hatinya.

Merusak segala sistem pada hatinya agar melupakan seorang Rukia Kuchiki, gadis itu memang mirip dengan Rukia hanya saja sifat dan mata mereka berbeda. Shiba Senna mempunyai sifat yang super manja mengalahi kucing padanya, kadang ketika ada gadis yang tak se level dengannya, ia tidak segan-segan menyindirnya. Gadis itu selalu ingin semua keinginannya terpenuh, ia tahu kenapa Senna mempunyai sifat seperti itu karena gadis itu masih belum merasakan pahitnya kehidupan.

Keluarga besarnya apalagi kakaknya selalu saja memanjakannya, menuruti semua keinginannya, membuatnya memiliki kepribdian seperti itu. Tapi ketika gadis Kuchiki ini berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya tadi, membuat hatinya shock karena melihat gadis mungil ini hanya memandang datar ke arahnya dan Senna yang berciuman. Bukan dirinya yang mencium Senna tapi gadis itu yang memulainya dan bodohnya ia menikmatinya.

Tak terlihat Rukia marah padanya hanya saja tersirat tatapan kecewa di dalam nada bicaranya, ia sungguh merasa telah mengkhianati Rukia, ia merasa seperti tengah ketahuan selingkuh saat itu. Ia malu dengan dirinya sendiri, Rukia sudah menempati omongannya tapi kenapa dirinya sendiri tidak sanggup untuk menunggu Rukia.

"Ichigo~" panggilan manja itu membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

"Oh, ternyata disini ada nona Shiba-_san_, pasti kalian akan berkencan 'kan? Pfft.. tentu saja kalian 'kan sepasang kekasih, kau bisa duduk disini Shiba-_san_... lagi pula aku juga sudah harus pergi-berkas kesayanganku sudah menungguku di kantor," Rukia sebenarnya sudah melihat gadis itu tadi dari ekor matanya tapi ia hanya diam, membiarkan gadis itu yang menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak sedang mempunyai jadwal kencan dengannya Rukia," bantah Ichigo, hatinya serasa sakit melihat sikap Rukia begitu padanya-terkesan mengacuhkannya, benarkah Rukia begitu kecewa padanya?

"Ichi~ temani aku makan," bujuk Senna manja pada Ichigo, tapi Ichigo hanya melihat Rukia yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Tunggu Rukia! Aku akan mengantarkanmu kembali," cegah Ichigo melihat Rukia sudah berancang-ancang untuk pergi.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa kembali ke kantor sendiri lebih baik kau temani saja kekasihmu disini," sebenarnya Rukia tidak tahu sama sekali jalan untuk kembali ke kantornya, ia hanya berbohong pada Ichigo agar ia menemani kekasihnya, ia tak mau menjadi pengganggu di antara mereka, sepertinya kekasih Ichigo tidak begitu menyukai dirinya. Menurutnya itu wajar karena hubungan antara dirinya dengan Ichigo bisa dibilang cukup dekat atau apa ia mengetahui masa lalu dirinya dan Ichigo?

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ichigo, Rukia sudah berhambur pergi. Ia harus mencari tempat yang sekiranya sepi di dekat sini untuk dirinya merenungi kesedihan yang sedang melanda hatinya saat ini.

"Tunggu Rukia, aku sudah berjanji untuk mengantarmu 'kan tadi," teriak Ichigo, tapi ia tidak bisa berlari untuk mengejar Rukia karena tangannya di peluk Senna dengan erat.

Rukia sebenarnya mendengar Ichigo berteriak padanya tapi ia berusaha untuk menulikan seluruh saraf pendengarannya untuk tidak berbalik ke belakang, hentakkan _high_ _heels_-nya tida beraturan karena ia berjalan setengah berlari dari dalam _cafe_, dengan cepat kedua kaki jenjangnya bergerak ke arah taman kota Tokyo yang di penuhi pohon Sakura tapi sayangya ini sudah musim dingin, kelopak bungan Sakura belum bermekaran.

Mungkin karena saat ini masih tergolong jam kerja dan jam sekolah taman kota itu terlihat sedikit lenggang, dengan langkah gontai Rukia mencari tempat duduk untuk dirinya sendiri, seiring langkahnya kedua kelopak matanya pun menjadi semakin panas.

"Hiks... aku tahu hiks... aku memang sudah terlambat hiks... apa memang sudah hiks... waktunya untuk aku belajar hiks... melupakanmu saja?" tanya Rukia pahit pada dirinya sendiri, ia merasa dirinya yang sekarang-yang tenah menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini bukanlah seperti dirinya sendiri, _nii-san_nya tak pernah mengajarkannya untuk meratapi nasib seperti ini... ini salah yang seharusnya ia lakukan adalah membiarkan semua berjalan sendiri, ia hanya tinggal mengikuti apa yang kami-sama rencakan.

"Hiks.. jika _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ tahu aku menjadi cengeng seperti ini mereka pasti akan sedih, aku tidak boleh seperti ini... ini bukanlah seorang Rukia Kuchiki!" Rukia berteriak menyemangati dirinya sendiri di tengah-tengah keterpurukannya.

Rukia menyeka air matanya yang masih menggenang di sudut matanya _Amethyst _-nya, sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah menjalani harinya seperti dia yang berada di Amerika, tapi Jepang bukanlah Amerika.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Semua ini terlalu membingungkan," keluh Rukia frustasi.

Drrt... Drrt...

"_Moshi_-_moshi_,"

"..."

"Aku sedang berada di... taman? Ya aku sekarang berada di taman kota, kau bisa menjemputku disini sekarang?"

"Oh ayolah, direktur Kurosaki tidak bisa mengantarkanku. Dia sedang ada urusan dengan kekasihnya." tambah Rukia dengan kesal, sekretarisnya itu ngotot bahwa tadi direktur perusahaan Kurosaki itu akan mengantarkannya kembali, tapi nyatanya bos kepala labu itu di cegat oleh pacarnya.

"Aku tunggu, jangan lama-lama." Rukia memasukan _Smartphone_ miliknya ke dalam saku _blazer_-nya.

Rukia hanya diam menatap nanar jalan yang ada di depannya.

Ichigo berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya mencari kebradaan Rukia, gadis itu pasti belum jauh. Rukia baru saja pulang dari Amerika tidak mungkin gadis cantik itu hapal jalan kota Tokyo, paling tidak gadis mungil itu kelimpungan karena mencari jalan pulang, setelah tadi ia harus berdebat alot dengan kekasihnya... daripada harus bersama dengan Senna ia lebih memilih untuk bersama dengan Rukia.

Saat ia melewati taman kota, tak sengaja mata _hazel _miliknya melihat _siluet_ seorang gadis berambut kelam lengkap dengan _style fashionable_ ala Amerika terlihat dari balik samarnya pantulan air terjun kecil di taman kota itu, Ichigo yakin itu pasti Rukia, ia akhirnya bisa bernafas lega melihat bidadari kecilnya masih ada di sekitar sini. Ichigo berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu, perlahan terlihat raut wajah penuh dengan kekosongan memancar sangat kuat dari wajah cantik gadis Kuchiki itu. Membuat Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya tajam.

Tinggal beberapa lagi Ichigo aka dapat melihat Rukia sepenuhnya, tapi sayangnya ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang menghalangi pengelihatannya, sepertinya dia seoraang wanita mungkin juga sekretaris atau bawahan Rukia, Ichigo menyimpulakan begitu karena dengan jaraknya sekarang ia dapat mendengar jelas bahwa wanita itu memanggil Rukia dengan _surffix-sama_.

"Rukia-_sama_,"

Rukia mendonggakkan kepalanya, menatap Riruka dengan tatapan hampa miliknya. "Anda baik-baik saja, anda terlihat pucat," tambah sekretarisnya itu lagi, tapi Rukia sedang _bad mood_ untuk menjawab bertanyaan sekretarisnya itu.

"Kita kembali," ucap Rukia singkat.

Rukia tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya, kali ini ia hanya diam dan membiarkan suasana hening menguar begitu kuat di antaran diriya dan Riruka. Hingga ia sampai di kantor pun ia tak membalas satu pun sapaan dari karyawan-karyawan yang sudah rela menyapanya.

"Bisa kau ambilkan aku segelas air putih dingin?" tanya Rukia yang akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan suara tegas miliknya.

"Tapi anda bisa sakit jika meminum air dingin di cuaca yang seperti ini Rukia-_sama_." ucap Riruka khawatir, tapi yang ia lihat di mata direkturnya hanya kekosongan... sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi dengan direktur muda-nya itu.

"Lakukan apa yang aku minta." ucap Rukia dingin, ia tahu bahwa Riruka sedang khawatir padanya tapi ia juga tidak mau dibantah jika sedang _bad mood_ begini.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Rukia pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh padanya, ia baru tahu bahwa gadis mungil itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya disini, ia juga cukup bersyukur karena itu. Ia berpikir keras di dalam mobilnya, tadi ia terburu-buru mengejar Rukia dan meninggalkan Senna begitu saja tapi ia juga tidak merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan gadis model itu begitu saja tadi, ia justru merasa bersyukur karena bisa lepas dari gadis itu dengan mudah.

"Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan, aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal ataupun nomer teleponnya," desah Ichigo bingung.

Ia meremas dengan gemas surai orange miliknya, ia begitu kaget mendapati reaksi Rukia tadi. Ia mengeluarkan _Smartphone_-nya dari balik saku jas hitam miliknya, ia menekan satu nomer yang langsung menuju tangan kanannya.

"Halo... bisa kau bantu aku Hisagi, aku ingin kau mencari dimana tempat tinggal Rukia Kuchiki dan jangan lupa dapatka juga nomer teleponnya, ku harap kau tidak akan lama mengerjakannya."

Ichigo kembali memasuk 'kan _Smartphone_-nya ke dalam saku jas-nya, ia pikir meski ia belum tahu dimana alamat tinggal Rukia saat ini, ia masih bisa melihat gadis itu di kantornya.

Saat Rukia mengatakan akan pergi dulu, ia sangat ketakutan. Rukia sudah menjadi separuh bagian dari dirinya, mereka dibesarkan bersama, mereka juga pernah merasakan pahit kehidupan, Ichigo selalu ada untuk gadis itu begitu pun sebaliknya, mereka tak pernah terpisah karena mereka memang tidak mau terpisah.

Ia bersyukur Rukia masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, dan merubah hidupnya.

FLASHBACK

_Hari itu mendung, sepertinya dunia pun ikut serta bersedih untuk ibunya, kemarin ibunya mengalami kecelakaan. Ibu tercintanya tertabrak mobil karena menyelamatkan dirinya, dan berakhir ibunya tewas di tempat. Dan Ichigo kecil saat itu melihat semuanya langsung dari matanya. Sekarang mereka semua berada di pemakaman, hari itu hujan tak ada sedikitpun sinar mentari menyinari kota Karakura._

_Tidak ada satu carapun yang bisa Ichigo kecil lakukan saat itu, ia hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya, kenapa kemarin ia begitu ceroboh, kenapa tidak dirinya saja kemarin yang tertabrak mobil, kenapa harus ibunya._

_Semua orang meninggalkan tempat pemakaman kecuali dirinya, ia sudah meminta ijin pada ayahnya untuk tinggal sebentar disitu, tangan kecil Ichigo menjatuhkan payung yang tadi ia genggam ketika ia rasa sudah tidak ada orang._

"_Kau bodoh Ichigo,"_

_Ichigo kenal suara cempreng yang satu itu, suara anak perempuan berambut kelam yang kadang membuatnya sebal karena anak perempuan itu lebih pandai mencari perhatian ibunya ketika masih hidup dulu, tapi Ichigo tidak sepenuhnya marah karena Rukia tidak selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kaa-san dan tou-sannya yang terus saja pergi keluar negeri._

"_Aku tebak... sebentar lagi kau akan menangis dalam diam," Rukia tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan tak bergerak sekalipun, payung hitam kecilnya ia genggam dengan erat melawan dingin air hujan._

"_Pergi dari sini." Usir Ichigo kecil dingin, apa yang Rukia katakan tadi memang benar._

"_Apa otak yang selalu kau banggakan padaku itu masih bisa berfungsi dengan benar? Aku yakin otak itu masih sangat bisa berfungsi, kau tidak pernah berfikir apa yang akan dikatakan Masaki Obaa-san dengan melihatmu seperti ini di atas sana. Beliau pasti sedih melihat anak kesayangannya seperti ini, ia menyelamatkanmu karena ia berharap kau bisa hidup lebih lama darinya, ia ingin melihatmu tersenyum meski beliau tidak dapat berada disampingmu," ucap Rukia kecil panjang lebar, meski ia masih kecil tapi ia dibesarkan di dalam keluarga yang minim kasih sayang._

"_Kau dapat berkata seperti itu karena kau belum merasakannya!" teriak Ichigo pada Rukia, ia marah karena Rukia seenaknya mengatakan seperti itu padanya, ia tidak bodoh untuk tahu bahwa yang diucapkan Rukia itu tidak ada yang salah._

_Mendengar Ichigo berteriak padanya, Rukia merasa agak tersinggung karenanya. Ichigo tak mengerti akan apa yang ia rasakan, bahwa ia selalu iri pada kehangatan keluarga Kurosaki karena kedua orang tua-nya jarang di rumah._

"_Aku tahu rasanya kesepian karena setiap hari aku selalu kesepian, di rumah mungkin hanya ada nii-san tapi itu tidak cukup, karena nyatanya aku masih merasa kesepian. Aku... selalu iri dengan keluargamu, kehangatan mereka karena aku tak mendapatkan itu dari keluargaku. Kau... seharusnya masih bersyukur, masih ada yang bisa kau pertahankan, sebaiknya aku pergi." Rukia berbalik, ia kesal karena seenaknya saja temannya itu mengatakannya tak tahu arti dari kesendirian._

_Greb._

"_Gomen ne, hiks... hiks... aku tidak bisa melindungi kaa-san, hiks... hiks... aku merasa tidak berguna hiks... hiks..."_

_Ichigo memeluk Rukia erat dari belakang, payung yang Rukia kecil bawa jatuh begitu saja karena hantaman pelukan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba. Ichigo menenggelamkan kepala orange-nya di dalam bahu mungil Rukia kecil waktu itu dan menangis, setelah kejadian kemarin Ichigo diam dan tidak menangis, membuat anak perempuan bermarga Kuchiki itu heran, Ichigo yang dulu adalah anak yang agak cengeng._

_Ternyata Ichigo hanya belum tahu siapa akan dia bersandar._

"_Gomen... hiks... hiks... gomen ne Kaa-san, hiks... gomen. Aku anak hiks... yang tidak berguna," Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rukia, tubuh mereka berdua sudah basah karena air hujan._

"_Masaki Obaa-san, pasti sangat menyayangimu sehingga ia rela mengorbakan nyawanya sendiri." Ucap Rukia dengan suara serak, ia merasa kesadarannya mulai goyah karena dinginnya air hujan yang menyentuh kulit mulusnya._

_Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, ia menahan rasa dingin yang tengah menyerang dirinya, meski ia kecil paling tidak ia harus bisa bertahan sampai Ichigo merasa lebih baik._

"_Iie, harusnya aku yang mati bukan hiks... Kaa-san. Aku tidak bisa melindungi siapapun hiks..."_

_Ichigo juga merasakan bahwa tubuh kecil Rukia dingin dan bergetar, Ichigo semakin memeluknya erat memberikan kehangatan untuk tubuh gadis itu._

"_Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah berhenti menangis._

_Kedua mata Rukia yang terpejam membuka perlahan menampakkan kedua bola Amethyts miliknya, ia tersenyum meskipun bibirnya sudah hampir membiru._

"_Tetaplah hidup untuk Masaki Obaa-san, I-Ichigo..."_

_Setelah mengatakan itu kesadaran Rukia benar-benar hilang, Ichigo yang menyadari Rukia akan jatuh tergopoh-gopoh menahan berat tubuh Rukia._

"_Rukia! Rukia! Sadarlah, jangan tinggalkan aku seperti Kaa-san, aku janji akan melindungimu." Ichigo panik melihat Rukia yang tak sadarkan diri hingga menganggap Rukia mati._

_Untungnya Rukia masih bisa mendengar ucapan Ichigo, dengan kesadaran yang tersisa, Rukia masih menjawabnya._

"_Ya, kau memang harus selalu melindungi strawberry." Setelah itu terdengar Ichigo meneriaki nama gadis mungil Kuchiki itu._

END FLASHBACK

Ichigo membuka kembali kedua mata _hazel_ teduh miliknya, ia masih berada di dalam mobilnya _mood_-nya untuk kembali ke kantor sudah hancur karena bertemu gadis mungil itu dengan cara yang mungkin di lihat dari sudut pandang Rukia sangatlah menyakitkan. Sekarang ia harus membersihkan otak-nya, ia ingin berendam air panas di apartement-nya.

Mobil BMW hitam miliknya berjalan santai diantara jalanan kota Tokyo, apartementnya bisa di bilang cukup mewah. apartement-nya hanya berada di lantai dua di gedung pencakar langit berwarna cream itu, ia dengar ada penghuni baru di lantai tiga, tempatnya apartement bernomor empat belas.

Drrrrttt... Drrrtt...

Smartphone Ichigo bergetar dalam saku jas-nya, kini ia tengah berjalan santai di lobi apartement-nya, resepsionis bernama Kira itu tengah tersenyum ramah padanya. Resepsionis berambut pirang itu sudah mengenalnya baik disini.

"_Moshi-moshi_,"

"Aku sibuk Senna, kau 'kan bisa pergi dengan temanmu yang lain daripada harus bersama denganku..."

"..."

"Ck, aku memang tidak sedang di kantor tapi bukan berarti aku senggang. _Jaa ne_."

Sejarang Ichigo kesal dengan gadis bermarga Shiba itu, karena gadis itu ia merasa semuanya menjadi kacau.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Rukia sudah meminum bergelas-gelas air dingin, hingga ia bersin-bersin pun Rukia tetap meminumnya. Kebiasaannya untuk meminum air dingin ketika dia sedang pusing itu dimulai dulu ketika ia masih dalam bangku perkuliahan. Tapi ketika di Amerika, ia selalu bersembunyi-sembunyi meminumnya karena jika ia sampai ketahuan _nee-san_nya bisa dipastikan Rukia akan menerima ceramahan satu jam penuh.

"Rukia-_sama_, sudah. anda bisa terkena flu jika meminumnya terus," Ucap Riruka setengah berteriak pada Rukia, tapi Rukia tetap membaca berkas-berkas di mejanya dengan sesekali terus meminum air dingin.

Brak!

"_Urusai_, kau mirip sekali dengan _nee-san_. Semua sudah selesai boleh aku pulang?" Rukia menggebrak meja dengan berkas yang berada di tangannya membuat Riruka mendelik kaget ke arahnya.

"_Chotto matte_ Rukia-_sama_, anda tidak bisa pulang sendirian dengan kondisi seperti ini," Riruka melihat urat-urat kesal di dahi adik mungil Byakuya Kuchiki itu.

"Hn. Jaa ne." Rukia beranjak dari duduknya, mengacuhkan Riruka yang memandangnya khawatir karena melihatnya berjalan dengan sempoyongan.

Ini masih sore, Rukia sudah berada dia apartemen-nya, berbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidur _Queen size_ miliknya, saat seperti ini ia merasa sendirian. Sama seperti dulu ketika ia masih berumur empat tahu, ketika orang tua-nya tidak ada pun, tak ada seorang pun yang berhasil membujuknya kecuali...

FLASHBACK

_Meski kini salju turun agak lebat tapi tak menyurutkan orang-orang berjas itu masuk ke dalam pemakaman kota Karakura, hanya dua anak kecil yang terlihat sangat menderita di depan kedua makam orang tua mereka, gadis kecil berambut kelam itu masih menangis dengan senggukan tapi berbeda dengan kakaknya yang hanya diam tanpa ekpresi, ia hanya merangkul tubuh adik kecilnya yang sedang menangisi kedua orang tua mereka._

"_Otou-san, Okaa-san, hiks... kenapa? Hiks.." Rukia, yah... itu Rukia kecil._

"_Berhenti menangis Rukia," Bujuk Byakuya, mereka masihlah kecil waktu itu._

"_Nii-san... hiks... Otou-san, Okaa-san hiks..."_

_Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan saat melihat kedua jasad orang tuanya di kubur, ia selalu merasa kesepian tapi kehilangan kedua orang tuanya langsung membuatnya lebih menderita, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu, mungkin yang Rukia kecil bisa waktu itu hanya menangis dalam rangkulan kakaknya._

_Setelah pulang dari pemakaman pun Rukia masih menangis, dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Gadis kecil itu tak memperrdulikan teriakan kakaknya yang memanggil kakaknya._

_Sejak saat itu Rukia kecil tak pernah mau keluar lagi dari dalam kamarnya, setiap saat kakaknya selalu membujuknya untuk keluar dan makan tapi Rukia kecil tak pernah mau menurutinya ia hanya akan terus memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia sudah kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya._

_Apakah ini yang Ichigo rasakan kala itu waktu ibunya meninggal, tapi kedua orang tuanya berbeda, orang tuanya tidak menyelamatkannya seperti apa yang ibu Ichigo lakukan pada Ichigo dulu, Ichigo pasti kala itu masih bisa mendengar kata-kata terakhir ibunya, sedangkan ia tidak._

_Dua hari, hari ini adalah tepat dua hari Rukia mengurung diri tanpa makan sekalipun, ia sebenarnya lapar tapi dirnya sedang tidak bernafsu untuk makan._

_Kriet~_

_Bocah laki-laki berambut orange itu masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia, dari dua hari yang lalu Ichigo sudah khawatir pada Rukia, tapi ia tidak berani pergi ke kediaman Kuchiki yang masih di liputi suasana duka yang mendalam. Tapi tadi bagi kakak Rukia mendatanginya untuk membujuk adik kecilnya yang tidak mau makan, kakaknya sudah tidak mampu untuk membujuk adik kesayangannya itu makan._

"_Rukia..." panggilnya lirih, tapi gadis mungil itu tetap meringkuk di sudut kamarnya tanpa menjawab panggilannya._

_Rukia tidak memberikan pengusiran pada Ichigo, seperti apa yang Ichigo lakukan padanya dulu, ia hanya mendiamkan Ichigo begitu saja tapi bagi Ichigo di diamkan seperti ini justru membuatnya semakin kesal, karena ini bukanlah Rukia yang selalu mengerjainnya, Rukia yang seperti ini sangatlah sulit untuk Ichigo jangkau._

_Kini Ichigo sudah berada di hadapan Rukia, Rukia tak sekalipun mau menatap ke dalam mata Ichigo._

"_Kalau kau seperti ini, pasti kedua orang tuamu akan sedih melihatnya, melihat putri kesayangan mereka seperti ini," Taka ada jawaban dari Rukia, gadis itu tetap bungkam._

"_Kau pasti ingin Baa-san dan Jii-san bahagia 'kan?" Tanya Ichigo berharap Rukia menjawabnya, tapi tetap saja gadis itu keras kepala._

_Ichigo yang sedari di diamkan akhirnya kesal dan mencengkram kedua bahu mungil Rukia erat, kini mereka sama-sama merasaka arti dari di tinggalkan._

"_Jawab aku Rukia!" bentak Ichigo kecil._

_Mata Amethyst Rukia melebar melihat perlakuan Ichigo padanya, "Hentikan... hiks.." akhirnya Rukia mau mengeluarkan suaranya, Ichigo melepaskan cengkraman tangannya._

_Mata gadis kecil itu bengkak dan ada dua kantung pola mata di bawah mata lemonnya, wajahnya pucat mungkin karena ia belum makan selama dua hari._

"_Jangan ganggu aku, aku... hiks... ingin menyusul Kaa-san dan Tou-san!" jerit Rukia dengan memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri dengan kedua tangan kecilnya._

_Ichigo memeluk Rukia erat, sebenarnya Rukia agak terkejut menerima perlakuan Ichigo._

"_Tidak! aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu... aku tidak mau orang yang aku sayangi meninggalkanku lagi." Ichigo mendekap Rukia erat dengan apa yang ia bisa, menghalangi tangan Rukia untuk terus memukul dadanya sendiri._

"_Ichi-Ichigo..." ucap Ruki kaget._

"_Baa-san dan Jii-san... ingin melihatmu bahagia bukan melihatmu seperti ini,"_

"_Biarkan aku tidur sebentar Ichigo." Ucap Rukia lirih dan kemudian jatuh tertidur di dalam pelukan Ichigo, tanpa mereka sadari Byakuya terus mengawasi mereka dari luar, senyum tipis singgah di wajah tampannya ketika melihat adiknya luluh karena bocah Kurosaki itu._

END FLASHBACK

Setetes cairan bening tiba-tiba saja turun dari kedua matanya, Rukia menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan telapak tangannya, dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia rasa badannya agak tidak enak.

Pagi begitu cepat datang, sinar kemilau itu dengan mudah menembus begitu saja melalu celah jendela apartemennta, ia tahu hari ini sudah bagi tapi kedua matanya sulit untuk di buka, menggerakkan badan pun ia rasa sangatlah sulit. Apa ia sakit...

Terdengar derap kaki seseorang tengah menuju padanya, seingatnya ia sudah mengunci apartemennya dengan benar, jadi siapa orang itu.

"Rukia-".

.

.

.

.

_To be Contiunued._

_Author Talk :_

Semoga saya nggak telat apdate-nya, karena saya tadi udah bilang bahwa saya bakalan apdate malam atau besok, jadi karena ceritanya udah selesai tadi sore... saya nggak jadi buat apdate besok, dan saya usahan fic ini gak kebanyakan chapter... meski saya udah ngucapin selamat tadi pagi buat chara fav saya, saya rasanya mau ucapin lagi nih... Omedetou Rukiaaaa!. Karena saya udah nggak punya kerjaan lagi disini jadi saya balesin review aja de :

_Balasan Reviews :_

Azura Kuchiki : Remorse For You udah tamat kok^^ , Senna jangan di bunuh karena saya masih butuh looo... terima kasih udah review senpai^^.

15 Hendrik Widyawati : di perbanyak sih, tapi kebanyakan flashback tuh diatas, terima kasih udah review senpai^^

Eigar Aliafiah : hahahaha kerasa kayak take me out de, Senna gak salah kok. Aku juga beranggapan begitu sih XD . terima kasih udah review Eigar-san.

Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan : Ok, makasih udah reviews Yuuka-chan^^.

Tiwie Okaza : Eh! Senna-nya jangan dibuang saya masih ada urusan sama dia, oh ya... jangan panggil senpai aku ngerasa udah tua lo XD padahal umurku masih kurang dari 16 kurangi satu, terima kasih udah review senpai^^

EtBr : salam kenal EtBr, rangka untuk ceritnya saya udah buat tapi untuk berapa chap saya masih kurang tahu, tapi saya usaha'kan kurang dari sepuluh. Terima kasih udah review senpai^^

Darries : etto... belum mikirin gitu, iya nanti Ichigo bakalan putus sama Senna itupun karena ulah Senna sendiri, terima kasih udah review senpai^^

Guaa : Kilatnya datang hari selasa, terima kasih udah review senpai^^

Chelsea : tentang ending yang susah itu, sebelum saya publish cerita ini lebih dulu saya bakalan nulis dan mikirin rangka kejadian penting di ceritanya, dan nanti ketika nulis saya tinggal nyatuin sama alurnya aja, ending juga gitu... saya udah tahu endingnya bakalan gimana kok^^. Disini saya udah usaha 'kan bikin pembatas, tapi kalo masih belum bisa di mengerti saya mohon maaf banget^^. Terima kasih udah review senpai^^

Ichacaca Shendy : ya saya mikir juga begitu Icha-chan, cepet bikin fic ya supaya bisa di panggil senpai^^. Terima kasih udah review Icha-chan^^.

Rini desu : Gomen kalo banyak typo-nya, emang kenapa dengan scene RenRuki disini sehingga bikin suka? , terima kasih udah review Rin-chan^^.

Kira-kira siapa ya yang manggil Rukia itu, nantikan selasa depan minna^^

Jaa ne.


	5. Explanation

"_Ichi-Ichigo..." ucap Rukia kaget._

"_Baa-san dan Jii-san... ingin melihatmu bahagia bukan melihatmu seperti ini,"_

"_Biarkan aku tidur sebentar Ichigo." Ucap Rukia lirih dan kemudian jatuh tertidur di dalam pelukan Ichigo, tanpa mereka sadari Byakuya terus mengawasi mereka dari luar, senyum tipis singgah di wajah tampannya ketika melihat adiknya luluh karena bocah Kurosaki itu._

_END FLASHBACK_

_Setetes cairan bening tiba-tiba saja turun dari kedua matanya, Rukia menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan telapak tangannya, dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia rasa badannya agak tidak enak._

_Pagi begitu cepat datang, sinar kemilau itu dengan mudah menembus begitu saja melalu celah jendela apartemennta, ia tahu hari ini sudah bagi tapi kedua matanya sulit untuk di buka, menggerakkan badan pun ia rasa sangatlah sulit. Apa ia sakit..._

_Terdengar derap kaki seseorang tengah menuju padanya, seingatnya ia sudah mengunci apartemennya dengan benar, jadi siapa orang itu._

"_Rukia-"._

**Futatabi Ai**

.

.

.

.

Futatabi Ai

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

.

**Warning :**

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author ****baru****..****.****!**

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), AU, dsb.**

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok...

Update setiap hari **Selasa** minna-san ^_^

**Perhatian :**

Cerita hanyalah fiksi, bila ada kesamaan alur, watak tokoh, atau apapun itu... itu dilakukan dengan ketidak sengajaan oleh author.

.

.

.

.

**Futatabi Ai**

.

.

.

.

Kini Riruka tidak harus pergi ke apartemen bos cantiknya itu, saat ini ia masih duduk diam di dalam ruangan bosnya, sesekali ia mengecek kembali jadwal bosnya hari ini. tapi ngomong-ngomong tentang bos cantiknya itu, hingga jam tepat pukul sembilan bosnya itu masih saja belum muncul di kantor. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang bosnya itu lakukan hingga hari hampir siang begini belum terlihat sama sekali di kantor.

Riruka menghentakkan _high heels platfrom-_nya kecil untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya, bukankah kemarin bosnya 'lah yang meminta untuk berangkat sendiri tapi kenapa sekarang malah gadis cantik itu telat. Apa memang sedang terjadi sesuatu dengan bosnya itu sekarang, kemarin saja bosnya berjalan dengan sempoyongan setelah meminum bergelas-gelas air dingin.

Dengan tergesa Riruka keluar dari ruangan bertulis 'kan direktur itu, ia segera turun ke lantai dasar dan bergegas pergi ke apartemen direktur cantik itu.

Kini ia sudah ada di depan pintu apartemen bosnya, saat melewati area parkir tadi ia sempat melihat mobil bosnya ada disana, tak mungkin juga direkturnya itu memilih pergi ke kantor dengan tidak mengendarai mobil karena bisa dilihat direkturnya itu masih beberapa hari di Tokyo, jadi tidak mungkin.

"Rukia-_sama_ apa anda di dalam?" teriak Riruka dari luar tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Ia juga tidak mungkin membuka pintu di depannya ini karena sudah jelas pintu ini pasti terkunci, mungkin jika ia meminjam kunci cadangan di resepsionis di depan ia bisa masuk ke dalam sana. Riruka masuk kembali ke dalam lift, blazer berwarna ungu-nya sudah terlihat agak kusut karena ulahnya tadi.

Untung saja resepsionis bernama Kira tadi mau meminjaminya kunci apartemen bosnya meski harus berdebat alot, dengan gugup Riruka memasukkan kunci dan pintu pun terbuka.

"Rukia-sama." Panggil Rukia kecil.

Ruangan bosnya ini memang bisa di katakan sangat nyaman untuk seorang yang hanya tinggal sendirian, akhirnya Riruka memberanikan diri untuk membuka kamar bosnya itu karena ia sudah mengetuk pintu itu berkali-kali tapi tidak ada jawaban sekalipun.

Ia dapat melihat disana terbaring gadis mungil dengan wajah memerah dengan kedua mata tertutup rapat, tubuh mungil yang terbungkus selimut tebal berwarna ungu cerah itu menggigil hebat. Otak Riruka masih memproses saat melihat keadaan bos kecilnya, tapi matanya sempat melihat kedua mata yang menyimpan permata _Amethyts_ itu membuka meski hanya sedikit.

"Rukia-_sama_!" teriak Riruka panik, ia berlari cepat menuju samping Rukia.

Apa ia harus menelpon ambulance? Tapi ia rasa ini hanya demam biasa. Dulu, saat ia demam ibunya hanya merawatnya di rumah dan beberapa hari ia sembuh.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Bulan desember semakin dingin, menjelang natal bukannya ia lebih banyak senggang tapi pekerjaannya semakin menupuk setiap harinya. Karena itu juga ia masih belum sempat bertemu bisa bertemu dengan Rukia, sudah hampir lima hari setelah bertemuan terakhirnya dengan Rukia di _cafe_, setelah itu ia tidak pernah melihat Rukia. Saat rapat pemegang saham 'pun Rukia tidak datang dan malah di wakilkan oleh sekretarisnya.

"Yo! Direktur-_sama,_ apa anda sedang sibuk?" tanya Renji, sebenarnya ia hanya bercanda.

"Eh, memang sudah jam makan siang?" tanya Ichigo bingung, kepalanya terasa berat karena harus membaca begitu banyak dokumen.

"Berhentilah bekerja dengan gila, setelah bertemu dengan direktur perusahaan Kuchiki itu. Kau terlihat kacau Ichigo." Ucap Renji prihatin pada sahabat SMA-nya itu, pemuda itu selalu saja datang pagi-pagi dan akan pulang ketika hari sudah beranjak malam.

"Ku rasa memang aku sedikit agak kacau setelah bertemu dengan Rukia," jawab Ichigo dengan meregangkan kedua otot tangannya kekarnya.

"Apa dia gadis yang selama ini kau tunggu?" tanya Renji, dulu saat mereka berdua masih SMA, Ichigo kadang tak sengaja bercerita tentang sahabat kecilnya padanya, awalnya Renji agak penasaran waktu itu. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa rupa gadis yang bisa merubah sahabatnya menjadi mahluk dingin, dan yeah... ia akui gadis itu memang manis dan cantik. Tak salah jika sahabat orange-nya itu rela menunggu gadis berambut _raven_ itu, ia tahu soal hubungan Ichigo dengan Senna. Hubungan itu hanyalah cinta sepihak, ia bisa melihat itu dari tatapan Ichigo pada Senna. Tidak ada tatapan suka di dalamnya, semuanya hanyalah palsu.

"Kau benar, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Aku... merasa seperti sudah berselingkuh di belakang Rukia," ucap Ichigo putus asa.

"Itu semua memang salahmu." Ucap Renji sinis pada Ichigo yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Cih! Kau memang sahabat yang tidak berguna, kau seharusnya memberikanku semangat bukan malah menyalahkanku." Ucap Ichigo tajam, dahi berkerut tajam.

"Memang apa yang seharusnya ku katakan bila memang semua ini salahmu jeruk bodoh! Kau sendiri yang membuat gadis cantik Kuchiki itu menganggapmu melupakannya, jadi apa aku yang harus menggantikanmu menjadi kekasihnya," ucap Renji tak kalah pedas, kini mata sudah memelototi Ichigo tajam.

"Jadi... apa yang harus kulaku 'kan?" tanya Ichigo frustasi, surai orange kebanggaannya ia acak-acak gemas.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Renji balik, ia tahu bahwa sahabat orange-nya itu sudah tahu semuanya.

"Menjelaskan semuanya, meluruskan semuanya. Dan kembali memulai semuanya dari awal, tapi apa Rukia mau mendengarkan penjelasanku?" setelah menemukan jawaban, otaknya berpikir lebih jauh tentang Rukia yang menolaknya nanti.

"Menurutmu apa dia akan begitu?" tanya Renji sekali lagi dengan menghela nafas bosan, ia heran di dalam bisnis bos orange-nya ini sangatlah jenius tapi kenapa hanya mempunyai masalah dengan seorang gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki, direkturnya itu hampir sama dengan orang idiot.

"Tidak! Rukia pasti mau mendengarkan ku. Aku yakin semuanya belum terlambat," ucap Ichigo bersemangat, selama hidupnya ia rasa hari inilah dirinya merasa sangat bersemangat, hanya karena seorang Rukia ia bisa seperti ini.

Renji hanya tersenyum tipis di bibirnya, selama ia mengenal sosok Ichigo dan sudah menjadi sahabat pemuda itu bertahun-tahun, ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat pemuda itu sangat bersemangat seperti ini. bahkan saat pemuda itu memperoleh nilai ujian akhir tertinggi di kampus dulu. Pemuda itu hanya menanggapinya cuek dan dingin, pemuda itu tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

"_Gomen,_ Renji. aku tidak bisa makan siang bersama-mu. Ada yang harusku selesaikan dengan calon istriku!" dengan penuh keyakinan Ichigo mengatakan bahwa gadis bersurai _raven_ itu adalah calon istrinya, mata _hazel_nya yang beberapa tahun meredup setelah kembalinya gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu_, hazel_ menawan itu kembali cerah dan teduh.

Renji hanya mengangguk singkat pada Ichigo dan membiarkan pemuda bersurai orange itu pergi, lucu memang ketika melihat sahabatnya sedang seperti ini. Ichigo yang seperti ini seolah hidup, dan tidak seperti boneka yang selalu Senna bisa suruh-suruh seenak jidat gadis model itu. Ia patut bersyukur karena gadis keturunan Kuchiki itu kembali membawa cahaya Ichigo yang sudah lama hilang.

"Begitu berarti 'kah gadis itu untukmu Ichigo? Kuharap dia adalah cahayamu, dan berbahagialah." Gumam Renji pada Ichigo yang sudah tidak ada di tempat.

Ichigo berlari dari lobi dan menghiraukan seruan resepsionis yang menyerukan namanya, di dalam lift 'pun ia masih saja bergerak tidak nyaman karena menurutnya lift itu bergerak sangat lambat.

"Apa Rukia ada?" tanya Ichigo yang telah keluar dari lift dan bertemu dengan Riruka.

"Ada, silahkan masuk saja." Ucap Riruka dan menunduk undur diri dari hadapan Ichigo.

Ichigo mengambil langkah besarnya menuju ruangan bertuliskan direktur itu, ia memegang gagang pintu berwarna coklat itu dengan pelan, tapi _hazel_nya menyimpit saat melihat Rukia tengah tersenyum manis pada seorang lelaki berwajah pucat. Lelaki bermata _emerlard_ itu juga membalas senyuman Rukia meski hanya seutas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

Ichigo kesal-cemburu, apakah ini balasan untuk dirinya. Ia rasa wajahnya masih lebih tampan daripada lelaki berwajah pucat itu, ia juga lebih berkharismatik di banding'kannya, dan dia jauh lebih cocok dengan Rukia dari pada siapapun di dunia ini. karena seorang Rukia Kuchiki sejak dulu memang di takdirkan untuk seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

Dengan angkuh Ichigo masuk ke dalam, ia memandang sinis ke arah pemuda berambut klimis itu. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya menatapnya dengan datar dan tanpa emosi membuat Ichigo seperti sedang di ejek.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Rukia-_san_. _Jaa ne_." Ucap pemuda berambut _raven_ sama seperti Rukia itu.

"Ya! _Jaa ne_, Ulquiorra-_san_." Balas Rukia serta melambaikan tangannya padahal pemuda bernama Ulquiorra itu berbalik jadi tidak bisa melihat lambaian tangan Rukia.

Kemudian Rukia memandang heran pada Ichigo, setahunya ia sedang tidak mempunyai jadwal apapun bersama perusahaan Kurosaki. Dan kenapa putra Kurosaki ini kemari.

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari Ichigo? Aku pikir, aku sedang tidak mempunyai jadwal rapat dengan perusahaan Kurosaki." Ucap Rukia dengan wajah _innocent_-nya, membuat wajah imutnya itu menjadi bertambah imut.

"Siapa dia tadi?" bukannya menjawab apa yang Rukia tanyakan padanya, ia malah memberikan pertanyaan lain pada Rukia.

Rukia menaikan sebelah alisnya ke atas, ia semakin heran pada Ichigo. "Dia Ulquiorra Scifer." Jawab Rukia singkat.

"Kekasihmu eh!" sindir Ichigo pada Rukia tajam, sedangkan Rukia yang mendengar sindiran Ichigo melotot tajam pada pemuda bersurai orange itu, ia mengambil beberapa dokumen dan berdiri, ia mengambil duduk di sofa berwarna cream miliknya diikuti oleh Ichigo yang duduk di sampinya.

"Jika kau tidak ada keperluan disini, pintu keluar ada disana." Ucap Rukia sedikit dongkol dan menunjukkan pintu keluar untuk Ichigo.

"_Gomen_, aku kesini untuk menjelaskan semuanya," Ichigo memberitahukan niatnya menemui Rukia, percuma bila ia sudah susah-susah kesini dengan pekerjaannya yang sedang menumpuk di meja kerjanya jika akhirnya Rukia malah mengusirnya pergi.

Rukia hanya diam, menunggu Ichigo meneruskan ucapannya sedangkan Ichigo menunggu respon dari Rukia. Tapi rupanya gadis itu mendiamkannya.

Setelah menimang-nimang, akhirnya ia memilih untuk langsung saja menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu, aku merasa sudah mengkhianatimu. Dulu aku berjanji padamu untuk selalu melindungimu dan kau juga sudah menempati omongamu dulu untuk kembali kesini-"

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu, itu semua memang hakmu. Kau berhak bahagia bersama gadis yang kau cintai dan memang kau harus melindunginya, jangan merasa bersalah karena aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Senna-_san_ lebih berhak mendapatkannya daripada aku, aku bisa mencari orang lain untuk menjaga dan melindungiku," ucap Rukia panjang lebar dan membuat Ichigo menganga.

"Ap-apa? Tidak bisa Rukia, baiklah akanku ceritakan bagaimana aku dan Senna bisa bersama-hey! Perhatikan aku Rukia." Ichigo membalikkan badan Rukia menjadi menghadap pada dirinya, menaruh dokumen yang sengaja Rukia bawa tadi.

"Saat pertama aku masuk SMA, aku kira aku masih biasa saja karena sudah ditinggal pergi olehmu, tapi saat aku tak sengaja melihat kedua orang sahabat yang mirip dengan kita... dari situ aku merasa ada yang sudah berubah. Bukan hanya semuanya tapi aku juga ikut berubah karenanya. Aku yakin ketika dirimu pergi cahayaku juga ikut menghilang, berhari-hari dan hampir setiap hari aku selalu mengharapkanmu untuk cepat pulang. Sifatku mulai berubah... aku menjadi pendiam dan dingin, membatasi diriku pada para gadis, aku hanya mempunyai beberapa teman dan semuanya hanya laki-laki."

Ichigo memandang ke arah mata Rukia, disana masih saja terlihat kekecewaan, mungkin Rukia memang masih kecewa padanya.

"Yang aku bisa saat itu hanyalah menunggumu, dan saat aku hampir lulus dari kuliahku. Senna menyatakan cintanya... awalnya aku menolaknya mentah-mentah, hatiku menolaknya. Tapi dia terus memaksa, ia mengatakan bahwa dirimu tidak akan pernah pulang, bodohnya aku. Saat itu aku percaya padanya dan mulai ragu kepadamu, aku takut kau melupakannku dan tak pernah kembali. Akhirnya aku menerima Senna, saat itu kupikir Senna mirip denganmu dan selama ini aku hanya menganggap ia dirimu. Hingga... kau kembali, semuanya hancur. Aku dan juga hatiku. Aku menyesal..." akhir Ichigo dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Air mata Rukia tadi hampir saja jatuh ketika Ichigo berkata bahwa pemuda itu ragu padanya, ia akui. Ia salah karena kembali terlalu lama, tapi apa... ini memang kenyataannya.

"Tak ada yang harus kau sesali, seharusnya kau menganggap Senna sebagai Senna karena... aku dan dia berbeda. Dan carilah orang yang tidak akan ragu padamu karena aku mulai ragu padamu sekarang," saat mengucapkannya bibir Rukia bergetar, tapi tatapan matanya begitu datar.

Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya, "Tidak! apa kau belum bisa menyimak ceritaku Rukia? Aku menyukaimu tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku mencintaimu Rukia Kuchiki!" saat mengatakan ia mencintai gadis itu, ia sengaja berteriak kepada gadis itu, ia juga tak menyangka bahwa gadis itu ragu padanya.

"Maaf Ichigo tapi aku sudah ragu padamu," sebenarnya hatinya bersorak gembira saat Ichigo mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu mencintainya tapi ada setitik rasa ragu menyelimuti hatinya, bisa saja karena Ichigo bersama dengan Senna selama ini. pemuda itu hanya akan menganggapnya replika sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Senna. Seakan-akan ia dan Senna itu satu, tapi buktinya mereka berbeda dalam segala hal.

"Kenapa!? Maafkan aku karena aku ragu padamu dulu, tapi itu dulu Rukia." Ucap Ichigo tidak terima pada Rukia.

"Kau bisa meragukanku, dan kenapa aku tidak bisa meragukanmu?" tanya Rukia startistik.

Greb.

"Kau boleh mengatakanku jeruk bodoh, idiot, tidak punya otak sepuasmu. Karena meskipun kau meragukanku, aku mulai sekarang akan tetap percaya padamu, selalu bersama denganmu. Melindungimu, menjagamu dengan kedua tanganku." Ichigo memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia, membuat wajah cantik Rukia menabrak dada bidang miliknya.

"Kau bodoh." Gumam Rukia kecil kemudian membalas pelukan Ichigo dan merapatkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik pemuda bersurai orange itu.

'Buat aku kembali percaya lagi padamu Ichigo' kata Rukia dalam hatinya.

Riruka yang hendak masuk ke dalam ruangan direkturnya mengurungkan niatnya karena mendengar pertengkaran kecil antara bosanya dengan direktur orange itu, ia mulai berpikir bahwa mereka memang mempunyai hubungan yang dalam. Karena saat Rukia demam, gadis itu selalu saja megigaukan nama pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Rukia melepas kedua pasang sepatu _high heels boot _miliknya dan menggantikannya dengan sepasang sandal rumah berbentuk _chappy_ kepunyaannya, hari ini adalah hari sabtu malam minggu. Hari yang pas untuk bersantai, lagi pula sebentar lagi dia juga akan mengambil cuti karena sekarang sudah seminggu menjelang natal. Saat natal nanti ia akan kembali ke Karakura.

Kenapa bukan kembali ke Amerika karena ia memang sudah bosan merayakan natal disana, bukan ia bosan merayakan natal dengan kedua kakaknya. Ini murni keinginannya inign merayakan suasana natal di Karakura setelah hampir kurang lebih sepuluh tahun ia tak pernah merayakan natal disana.

Sebenarnya jika ia tidak pergi ke Karakura nanti, ia harus menghadiri pesta dengan para pemegang saham dan merayakan natal bersama mereka. Tapi Rukia menolaknya mentah-mentah dan memilih untuk merayakan natal di Karakura.

Paling _nee-san_nya akan menceramaihinya karena tidak pulang ke Amerika dan lebih memilih untuk merayakannya di Jepang, mungkin ia harus mematikan handphone-nya nanti agar _nee-san_nya itu tidak mengganggu waktu santai miliknya. Ngomong-ngomong ia baru pulang dari sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dengan Riruka hanya untuk mencari koleksi boneka _chappy_ terbaru untuk ia miliki.

"Ck, berisik. Sebentar!" teriak Rukia dari dalam kamarnya.

Ia berjalan santai ke arah pintu apartemennya, ia hanya memakai sweater yang memperlihatkan kedua bahu mulusnya serta celana pendek, dan _long stocking_ hitam.

Ia melihat seorang yang tak asing baginya tengah berdiri di depan pintunya dengan kedua kantung belanjaan yang penuh di tangannya, pemuda bersurai orange itu hanya tersenyum dengan menampakkan semua deretan gigi putihnya padanya. Tanpa disuruh masuk oleh sang pemilik rumah, Ichigo sudah menerobos masuk kedalam rumah karena faktor di luar dingin akibat turunnya salju.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan darimana kau tahu aku tinggal disini?" tanya Rukia ketus pada Ichigo yang tengah menggantungkan mantelnya.

"Aku seorang Kurosaki, Rukia. Aku tahu segalanya yang aku inginkan." Ucap Ichigo singkat.

Ini sudah malam hampir jam sembilan tepat, "Kau sudah makan?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia, sejak ia menjelaskan semuanya pada Rukia, hubungannya dan Rukia membaik dan ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil waktu bersama dengan Rukia dengan semua waktu yang ia punya.

Ia ingin sekali segera memutuskan Senna, tapi sayang gadis itu sibuk bahkan hanya untuk menjawab pesan dan teleponnya saja gadis itu tidak bisa atau mungkin gadis itu sengaja, ia pun tidak tahu. Ia _lost contact_ dengan gadis itu, ia juga tidak bisa menemui Senna. Gadis itu seperti sengaja menghindar darinya. Karena terdiam cukup lama ia tidak sadar bahwa Rukia meninggalkannya sendirian disana.

"Rukia!" Ichigo berteriak mencari Rukia, tapi gadis itu menjawab.

Ichigo menemukan Rukia tengah menata boneka _chappy_ di atas kasur _queen size_-nya. Ichigo hanya mendengus kesal karena hanya untuk boneka kelinci aneh itu Rukia meninggalkannya sendirian tadi.

"Berhenti menganggumi boneka menakutkan itu Rukia, dan beralihlah mengagumiku," ucap Ichigo dengan sedikit sombong.

"Berhentilah berharap dan pulanglah. Hari ini sudah malam." Ucap Rukia agak kesal pada Ichigo yang tadi menghina _chappy_ miliknya, selalu saja seperti ini. pemuda berkepala sewarna jeruk itu selalu menghina _chappy_ miliknya.

Ichigo memeluk Rukia dari belakang membuat mereka berdua jatuh tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan di kasur milik Rukia. Rukia merasa posisi ini tidak layak karena mereka bukanlah sepasang suami istri dan bukanlah sepasang pacar.

"Lepaskan Ichigo!" teriak Rukia pada Ichigo, tapi bukannya melepaskan Ichigo malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepala di perpotongan leher gadis Kuchiki itu.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, aku ingin seperti ini sampai besok. Bukankah kita dulu sering tidur bersama?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah jahil pada Rukia. Kedekatan wajah mereka kedua yang bisa di bilang ekstra dekat itu membuat wajah Rukia hampir memerah total.

Saat melihat kedua bibir Rukia yang merah menggoda membuat Ichigo tergiur untuk mencoba bibir tipis milik gadis Kuchiki itu, perlahan ia menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Saat bibirnya sudah menempel erat pada bibir tipis Rukia, rasa manis strawberry langsung menyebar di seluruh indra pengecap miliknya. Ichigo pertama hanya mengecup tapi Ichigo masih belum puas.

Ichigo memagut bibir Rukia intens, ia sengaja mengigit kecil bibir bawah Rukia. Ia meminta jalan masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Rukia, Rukia memekik kecil karena merasa bibir bawahnya di gigit membuat Ichigo suskes melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Rukia. Lidah Ichigo dengan lincah mengabsen semua gigi Rukia, ia tidak peduli dengan saliva yang menetes dari bibir Rukia. Entah itu saliva siapa.

Rukia memukul dada bidang Ichigo, nafasnya sudah tersenggal-senggal. Dan akhirnya Ichigo mau melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Ichigo bisa berciuman seperti itu.

"Kau manis." Ucap Ichigo, ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat saliva yang masih membekas di sudut bibir Rukia.

Merasa dirinya diacuhkan Ichigo melihat Rukia, ternyata gadis mungil itu sudah jatuh tertidur di dalam pelukannya.

"_Oyasumi_, _my white moon_."

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Ichigo tidak pernah tahu bahwa saat ia pulang tadi ada gadis bertubuh elok bermata hazel sudah mengikutinya, gadis bernama Senna Shiba itu heran pada kekasihnya. Perasaannya kamar kekasihnya itu ada di lantai dua tapi kenapa kekasihnya itu naik ke lantai tiga. Tapi saat melihat siapa apartemen yang sedang di tujuh kekasihnya, mata _hazel_ miliknya memincing tajam. Ternyata kekasihnya sedang berkunjung pda gadis bermata _Amethyst_ itu.

Aura kebencian begitu melekat di dirinya, ia benci ketika sesuatu miliknya di rebut orang lain. Senna membalikkan badannya setelah melihat kekasihnya telah memasuki apartemen gadis bersurai _raven_ itu.

"Dia milikku, dan akan seterusnya begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

_Auhthor Talk :_

Hai... semuanya, apa ada yang kangen sama saya? *teriak pakek toa* kayaknya nggak ada ya. Maaf ya saya apdate-nya malam karena ini saya juga baru ngetik kelanjutannya hari ini. dua hari saya terbaring sakit dan nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain, dan saya harus selesain cerita di Fandom sebelah hari minggu lalu dan jadinya cerita ini jadi terbengkalai begitu saja, tapi tenang saya masih ingat. Kalo saya masih utang fic di Fandom Bleach juga... semoga disni typo-nya nggak begitu menganggu ya.

_Reply Reviews :_

Azura Kuchiki : ya silahkan baca aja de XD, he? Kalo nggak ada Senna nggak bakalan nggreget dong ceritanya T^T. Disini akhirnya udah nggak bikin penasaran 'kan? Saya harap tidak. terima kasih udah senpai.

Bleachhaholic Yuuka-chan : sebenernya Senna nggak ngerusak hubungan IchiRuki, mereka berdua emang nggak pacaran 'kan? So apa salah Senna kalau gitu? Nggak ada 'kan. Terima kasih udah review Yuuka-chan.

15 Hendrik Widyawati : ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Darries : kalau Ichigo tidak memungkinkan buat manggil, masak di begitu cepet tahu tempat tinggal Rukia? Saya nggak berniat buat masukin orang ketiga cukup Senna doang. Terima kasih senpai.

Jessi : yup! Betul dapat seratus deh^^. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Tiwie Okaza : tidak memungkinkan buat Ichigo yang manggil, gomen ne. Jangan nanti Senna kabur lagi kalo di pandangin kayak gitu hehehe XD. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Viselle : saya ngerasa juga begitu, tapi disini udah saya cepatkan atau mungkin kecepetan? Saya nggak tahu. Terima kasih udah review Ann^^

Chelsea : Ok. Apdate nih. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Rini desu : entah saya cuman kebetulan aja kepikiran kayak gitu pas scene RenRuki, gomen yang manggil bukan Ichi. Terima kasih udah review Rin.

Ichacaca Shendy : udah lanjut nih. Terima kasih udah review Icha-chan.

Berhubung mata saya udah ngantuk mending saya pamit dulu de, sempatkan tinggalka jejak buat saya ya^^

Jaa ne.


	6. Selfish

_Ichigo memagut bibir Rukia intens, ia sengaja mengigit kecil bibir bawah Rukia. Ia meminta jalan masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Rukia, Rukia memekik kecil karena merasa bibir bawahnya di gigit membuat Ichigo suskes melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Rukia. Lidah Ichigo dengan lincah mengabsen semua gigi Rukia, ia tidak peduli dengan saliva yang menetes dari bibir Rukia. Entah itu saliva siapa._

_Rukia memukul dada bidang Ichigo, nafasnya sudah tersenggal-senggal. Dan akhirnya Ichigo mau melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Ichigo bisa berciuman seperti itu._

"_Kau manis." Ucap Ichigo, ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat saliva yang masih membekas di sudut bibir Rukia._

_Merasa dirinya diacuhkan Ichigo melihat Rukia, ternyata gadis mungil itu sudah jatuh tertidur di dalam pelukannya._

"_Oyasumi, my white moon."_

_Ichigo tidak pernah tahu bahwa saat ia pulang tadi ada gadis bertubuh elok bermata hazel sudah mengikutinya, gadis bernama Senna Shiba itu heran pada kekasihnya. Perasaannya kamar kekasihnya itu ada di lantai dua tapi kenapa kekasihnya itu naik ke lantai tiga. Tapi saat melihat siapa apartemen yang sedang di tujuh kekasihnya, mata hazel miliknya memincing tajam. Ternyata kekasihnya sedang berkunjung pda gadis bermata Amethyst itu._

_Aura kebencian begitu melekat di dirinya, ia benci ketika sesuatu miliknya di rebut orang lain. Senna membalikkan badannya setelah melihat kekasihnya telah memasuki apartemen gadis bersurai raven itu._

"_Dia milikku, dan akan seterusnya begitu."_

**Futatabi Ai**

.

.

.

.

Futatabi Ai

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

.

**Warning :**

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author ****baru****..****.****!**

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), AU, dsb.**

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok...

Update setiap hari **Selasa** minna-san ^_^

**Perhatian :**

Cerita hanyalah fiksi, bila ada kesamaan alur, watak tokoh, atau apapun itu... itu dilakukan dengan ketidak sengajaan oleh author.

.

.

.

.

**Futatabi Ai**

.

.

.

.

"Kapan aku bisa mengambil liburku?" desah Rukia pasrah, ia sudah penat dengan semua dengan semua pekerjaannya. Ia ingin berlibur.

"Satu hari sebelum natal, Rukia-_sama_." Kedua mata Riruka yang sedari tadi hanya tertuju pada jadwal susunannya kini juga beralih memandang Rukia.

Rukia melangkah pergi dari ruangannya, ia bahkan tak membawa mantelnya. Hanya mengenakan kemeja sutra ungu untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan rok berendanya.

"Rukia-_sama_ anda akan kemana?" tanya Riruka yang melihat Rukia beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Keluar." Jawab Rukia kecil.

"Setidaknya anda harus memakai mantel di udara sedingin ini," dengan tergesa-gesa Riruka mencoba mengejar Rukia, dan memakaikan gadis itu mantel. Tanpa menjawab Rukia meninggalkan Riruka begitu saja.

Rukia kini sudah sampai di luar kantornya, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu akan pergi kemana mungkin ia hanya akan berkeliling kemudian pulang ke apartemennya. Dan sekarang ia harus pergi ke halte, saat kemari dirinya sempat pergi ke taman kota tapi dengan keadaan yang buruk. Kali ini Rukia ingin pergi ke taman kota itu lagi, sekarang kondisi hatinya membaik bahkan bisa di katakan sangat baik.

Hubungannya dengan Ichigo berjalan dengan baik, bahkan pria itu sangat lembut padanya tapi pemuda itu bukanlah kekasihnya. Ichigo masih mempunyai Senna, tak jarang Rukia berpikir kenapa Ichigo melakukan semua ini ketika ia sedang masih bersama gadis Shiba itu. Ia tidak ingin seperti itu, jika memang benar Ichigo mencintainya harusnya pria itu meninggalkan Senna dan hanya fokus padanya.

Tapi Rukia juga tidak pernah bertanya, menurutnya itu urusan Ichigo dan Senna, ia tidak berhak ikut campur urusan mereka berdua. Tapi memang Ichigo terus bersama Senna, Rukia juga tidak bisa terus bersama Ichigo yang masih terikat dengan Senna. Meski nantinya ia harus sakit, tak apa. waktu bisa menyembuhkannya perlahan.

Mata _hazel_ Ichigo sesekali melirik ke arah trotoar jalan, dan saat mobil sport-nya melewati halte bus. Ia melihat gadis berambut hitam bermata _Amethyst_ tengah berdiri sendiri disana, Ichigo tahu itu Rukia dan ia meminggirkan mobilnya mendekat ke arah trotoar. Ia heran kenapa Rukia berada di halte bus.

"Yo!" Rukia mendongak saat mendengar ada yang menyapanya, kedua mata _hazel_ itu tengah memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia, gadis bermata violet itu memandang heran ke arahnya. Apa yang sedang orang lain lakukan ketika ia berada di halte bus selain menunggu bus pikir Rukia.

"Menunggu bus." Jawab Rukia kecil, dan mengabaikan Ichigo.

"Memang kau mau kemana? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak sedang _mood_ untuk naik mobil." Jawab Rukia, setelah memikirkan sekilas tentang Ichigo dan kekasihnya tadi, _mood_nya pada pemuda itu menurun drastis.

Hanya dengan satu langkah lebar Ichigo dapat membawa Rukia ke dalam pelukannya, Rukia sendiri kaget saat Ichigo tiba-tiba memeluknya di depan umum seperti ini membuat kedua pipinya merona hebat.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Ichigo dengan menyesap aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Rukia.

"Kau membuatku malu, Ichigo." Rukia menjauhkan dirinya dari Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo terkekeh kecil saat melihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

Saat bus datang Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo begitu saja karena kesal, pemuda itu berhasil membuatnya malu di tempat umum. Ichigo tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dalam bus saat dengan tenang Rukia meninggalkannya, mungkin nanti ia bisa meminta Renji untuk mengambil mobilnya yang ia tinggal disini begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" tanya Ichigo kesal pada Rukia, ia duduk tepat di samping gadis yang tengah mengacuhkannya sekarang.

"Karena kau berisik." Sahut Rukia kecil, _mood_nya benar-benar hilang untuk bertatap muka dengan Ichigo.

"Kau mengacuhkanku? Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo lembut, kebetulan bus yang ia tumpangi dengan Rukia kali ini sedang senggang dan sepi.

Rukia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, ia lebih memilih diam. Ketika bus itu berhenti tepat di taman kota, tanpa aba-aba Rukia melewati Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo memilih untuk diam dan mengekor di belakang gadis mungil itu.

Rukia duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada disana, gadis itu hanya diam sambil menutup kedua matanya. Tak kadang helaan nafas berat meluncur dari bibir tipisnya, Ichigo yang makin merasa di acuhkan menjadi gemas kepada Rukia. Dengan jahil Ichigo sengaja mengecup pelan bibir Rukia membuat sang pemilik mendelik kaget.

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ichigo lembut, ia menangkup wajah Rukia dengan kedua tangannya.

Tangan mungil Rukia menggenggam kedua tangan besar milik Ichigo yang sedang menangkup wajahnya, "Dirimu yang membuatku bingung," desah Rukia pasrah.

Ichigo mendekap Rukia dalam rengkuhannya, "Jika kita seperti ini, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa bertahan. Aku lebih baik mengalah, masih banyak orang yang mau melindungiku selain dirimu, dirimu hanyalah sebagian dari mereka yang beruntung dapat mendekat padaku." Ucap Rukia sedih, hatinya gundah.

"Tidak! hanya aku yang boleh menjagamu," kata Ichigo, ia sedikit berteriak pada Rukia.

"Kumohon jangan egois Ichigo, kau masih mempunyai Senna... memang dari dulu aku hanya penganggu," ucap Rukia, ia memejamkan matanya untuk menahan laju air matanya yang ingin turun.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu bingung, kali ini biarkan aku egois Rukia. Aku tidak mencintai Senna, aku akan mengakhiri semuanya tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak dapat ditemui."

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Memang tempat apa yang buka dengan udara sedingin ini?" tanya Rukia polos, saat di Amerika dulu ia sangat jarang sekali untuk pergi berlibur. Pekerjaan mereka yang membuat waktu mereka terbuang sia-sia.

"Taman bermain."

Kini Rukia sibuk memakan permen gulali yang Ichigo berikan padanya, mereka kini tengah di taman bermain Tokyo. Tadi Rukia sempat menolak untuk pergi ke tempat ini tapi Ichigo memaksanya untuk ikut dengannya. Meski kini sudah musim dingin tapi taman bermain itu masih saja ramai.

"Apa gulali itu memang lebih menarik daripada aku?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba karena merasa diabaikan oleh Rukia.

"Ku pikir sekarang iya, karena gulali bisa aku makan." Jawab Rukia polos, dan ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Ichigo tengah menyeringai padanya saat ini.

"Oh! Begitu. Berarti aku juga bisa merasakannya juga 'kan?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang misterius.

"Eh!" kata Rukia bingung.

Tanpa pemberitahuan apapun dari Ichigo, Ichigo langsung mencium Rukia karena gadis itu ia serang dalam keadaan kaget membuatnya lebih mudah untuk melesakan lidahnya dalam mulut Rukia. Bahkan Ichigo tidak peduli kini mereka sedang berada di tempat umum sekalipun, ia terus mengecap rasa manis gulali yang tertinggal di dalam mulut Rukia. Mencium Rukia lebih menyenangkan daripada ia dicium oleh Senna, melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang memerah karena tindakannya membuatnya menjadi ketagihan untuk mengulangi perbuatannya di setiap kesempatan.

Rukia memejamkan matanya, ia merutuki Ichigo dalam hatinya, pemuda itu membuatnya malu dua kali dalam seharian ini, tidak tahan dengan rasa malunya saat ini Rukia mengepalkan tangannya kemudian melesakkannya pada perut Ichigo yang berbentuk itu. Dan itu membuatnya berhasil lepas dari iblis Kurosaki itu.

"Kau! _Hentai_," Rukia menunjuk Ichigo dengan tangan telunjuknya, bibirnya masih mengkilat basah akibat ciuman panas Ichigo.

Ichigo menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri seksi, "Kau manis." Sahut Ichigo pada Rukia.

Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo dengan menggerutu kesal, ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang di sekitarnya, ia terus saja berjalan dan sesekali menghentakkan ujung _high heels_-nya keras. Rukia menggenggam kuat-kuat permen gulali miliknya, dan menghiraukan seruan Ichigo padanya.

"Berhenti pendek! Seberapa jauhpun kau berlari dariku tapi tetap saja kau masih bisa mengejarmu Rukia." Ucap Ichigo dengan sedikit nada bangga.

Ichigo memasukkan salah satu tangan Rukia yang berhasil ia genggam ke dalam saku mantelnya, sedangkan Rukia hanya menggerutu kecil dan kembali memakan gulalinya. Kadang Ichigo melirik sinis ke arah laki-laki yang menatap Rukia dengan mata berbinar, ia tahu gadis di sampingnya ini memiliki pesona yang sangat besar tapi haruskah pesona gadis itu menimbulkan banyak pesaing untuk dirinya.

"Rukia apa kau bisa menyimpan pesonamu hanya untukku dan tidak membiarkan laki-laki lain melihatnya?" tanya Ichigo dengan kesal, kedua mata _hazel_nya masih setia memplototi laki-laki di sekitar mereka.

"Itu hak mereka, mereka berhak menyukaiku." Ucap Rukia dengan tenang, bukan hanya Ichigo saja yang pernah mengatakan itu padanya tapi melainkan _senpai_nya juga dulu.

"Kau mau naik bianglala itu bersamaku?" tawar Ichigo pada Rukia, dan di jawaban anggukan kecil dari Rukia.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Rukia mengecek kembali kopernya, semua barang yang ia perlukan selama di Karakura sudah tertata rapi disana. Sekarang ia tengah berjalan menuju lift, karena ia tidak akan berlama-lama di Karakura jadi Rukia hanya membawa satu koper besar. Lagi pula ia juga akan naik kereta nanti, ia memasangkan _earphone_ di telinganya dan memasangkan volumenya agak keras.

Kawasana apartemennya terlihat sangat sepi mungkin semuanya sedang pulang ke kampung mereka masing-masing, begitu pun Rukia. Ia ingin pulang ke rumah aslinya.

Pemuda berambut orange itu mengernyit heran saat melihat sosok Rukia di dalam lift tengah membawa satu koper besar, Ichigo yang hendak membuka pintu apartemennya mengurungkan niatnya dan beralih untuk mengejar Rukia. Karena tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Rukia, Ichigo turun melalu tangga darurat, nafasnya memburu. Yang terpikir di otaknya sekarang adalah kenapa gadis itu membawa koper? Apa gadis itu akan meninggalkannya lagi seperti dulu? Jika itu terjadi Ichigo tidak mau mengulanginya lagi. Ia ingin mencegah Rukia untuk pergi.

"Rukiiaaa!" teriak Ichigo, tapi gadis itu tetep berjalan dengan santai tanpa menoleh padanya.

Ichigo menambah kecepatan larinya, dan ia berhasil membawa tubuh kecil Rukia berada di pelukannya sekarang. Koper yang Rukia bawa pun terpental agak jauh dari sang pemilik, Ichigo memeluk Rukia erat-erat dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan kaget dari Rukia padanya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi." Perintah Ichigo pada Rukia, sedangkan Rukia mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku akan hanya-"

"Aku bilang kau tidak boleh pergi Rukia." Ucap Ichigo dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Lepaskan aku Ichigo, aku sudah susah-susah mendapatkan liburanku tapi kenapa kau melarangku pergi ke Karakura?" tanya Rukia bingung dan bercampur kesal.

Kini wajah Ichigo berubah menjadi kaget setelah mendengar ucapan Rukia, "Tunggu disini sebentar." Perintah Ichigo.

Rukia hanya mendengus sebal pada Ichigo yang terlihat berlari ke arah gedung tempat mereka tinggal.

Ichigo berlari dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa, ia membuka pintu apartemennya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik pakaiannya yang sanggup ia jangkau dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper, setelah memastikan semua barang yang ia bawa cukup, Ichigo kembali berlari dengan tergesa-gesa setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Rukia mengangkat salah satu alisnya ke atas, ia melihat Ichigo berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa koper. Dan lebih herannya pemuda itu yang tadinya wajahnya di tekuk muram kini berganti menjadi ceria, Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah saat melihat pemuda yang ia cintai itu sudah ada di depannya.

"Ayo pergi!" seru Ichigo bersemangat.

"Kemana?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Ke Karakura, kau akan kesana 'kan?" tanya Ichigo balik, ia menenteng kopernya dan koper milik Rukia di kedua tangannya.

"Kau ikut?" tanya Rukia yang mulai mengimbangi langkah Ichigo.

"Aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu, dan aku rindu keluargaku."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam di dalam kereta, waktu tiga jam terasa begitu lama bagi Rukia, bersama Ichigo berdua saja dengan status yang masih tidak jelas membuatnya menjadi khawatir. Tapi ia menepis rasa itu, Ichigo sudah pernah berkata padanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

'Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja, semoga.' Gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"Ojou-_sama_!" teriak Hanataro saat melihat Rukia turun dari kereta, tapi matanya menyipit saat melihat pemuda berambut orange muncul dari belakang Rukia. Rupanya itu adalah tetangga mereka, ia tahu sejak kecil bahwa pemuda itu memang menyukai majikannya.

"Aku sudah menempati janjikan Hanataro?" tanya Rukia girang dan berlari meninggalkan kopernya bersama Ichigo, Rukia memeluk Hanataro. Rukia sudah menganggap Hanataro adalah saudaranya.

"A-ah! Iya, anda sudah menempati janji anda Ojou-_sama_. Agar aku tidak kesepian." Dengan ragu Hanataro membalas pelukan Rukia, dari jarak sedekat ini ia dapat mencium aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh majikannya.

"Menyingkir dari gadisku." Desis Ichigo tajam, matanya menatap tajam Hanataro yang membalas pelukan Rukia. Rukia saja tak pernah memeluknya.

Dengan kikuk Hanataro melepaskan pelukan dari Rukia, "Ck, sejak kapan aku menjadi gadismu Ichigo _no baka_?" tanya Rukia tajam.

"Sejak kau lahir, Rukia Kuchiki hanya di takdirkan untuk Ichigo Kurosaki." Ucap Ichigo tanpa beban, sedangkan Rukia melotot tak percaya pada Ichigo.

Hanataro terkekeh melihat pertengkaran kecil diantara orang berbeda warna rambut itu, meski mereka terlihat sering bertengkar tapi itu yang membuat mereka terlihat sangat cocok. Mereka tidak harus mengungkapkan kata sayang langsung dari mulut mereka, mereka mengungkapkan rasa suka mereka dengan cara seperti ini. bertengkar.

"Sudahlah Ojou-_sama_, lebih baik kita pulang sebelum membeku disini. Sebentar lagi mungkin akan turun salju." Suara Hanataro menghentikan bertengkaran yang terjadi di antara Rukia dan Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk singkat pada Hanataro membuat Ichigo kesal, dengan cepat Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan mengenggamnya erat di dalam saku mantelnya. Rukia yang melihat sifat posesif Ichigo keluar hanya merona merah dan tersenyum.

Apa yang dikatakan Hanataro memang benar adanya, saat mereka sudah berada tepat di luar rumah, salju mulai turun. Rukia menengadahkan tangannya, ia membiarkan butiran-butiran salju jatuh di telapak tangannya. Mungkin karena ia lahir di musim dingin, Rukia menjadi begitu menyukai salju.

"Salju." Gumam Rukia kecil.

"Kau bisa flu jika terus diam disitu, bermain dengan salju." Ucap Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia kesal, entah apa yang membuat hatinya memilih gadis yang masih bersifat kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. tapi Rukia tetap Rukia, sekekanak-kanakan apapun gadis itu ia masih mempunyai pesona besar untuk membuat lelaki jatuh hati padanya.

"Mereka indah Ichigo," bela Rukia sambil masih terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Tapi mereka yang membuatmu bisa sakit," Bantah Ichigo, ia sudah jengah menatap Rukia dengan mata berbinar yang sibuk mengumpulkan salju.

"Ayo! Masuk. Lihat tanganmu sudah merah." Tambah Ichigo dan menarik paksa Rukia masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga gadis itu.

"Ayolah Ichigo~ aku masih ingin bermain dengan mereka," rajuk Rukia dengan menggunakan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Tidak! kau bisa sakit." Ucap Ichigo dengan nada kesal pada Rukia.

"Kau menyebalkan." Umpat Rukia kesal.

Sudah berapa hari Rukia dan Ichigo di Karakura? Mungkin sekitar hampir sudah delapan hari, kadang jika Rukia sedang di tinggal Hanataro pergi berbelanja, ia pergi ke rumah keluarga Kurosaki hanya mengisi waktunya. Jika ia sudah berada di rumah keluarga Kurosaki, Rukia tidak akan di perbolehkan Ichigo untuk bermain dengan kedua adik kembarnya.

Kata Ichigo pada kedua adiknya, ia tidak mau membagi Rukianya kepada siapa pun selain dirinya. Kadang Rukia terkekeh kecil saat melihat Karin dan Ichigo berdebat karena merebutkan dirinya, dan saat mereka sedang berdebat Rukia dan Yuzu akan menghilang-mereka bercerita tentang koleksi _chappy_ mereka masing-masing di kamar Yuzu. Saat tahu Rukia hilang saat mereka sibuk bertengkar, Ichigo hanya menghela nafas dan mulai menggedor kamar adik kecilnya itu.

Hari ini adalah malam tahun baru. Rukia, Hanataro, dan juga semua keluarga Ichigo memilih untuk berkumpul bersama di halaman rumah keluarga Kurosaki, Ichigo terlihat cemberut karena Rukia sedari tadi terlihat mengacuhkannya dan lebih banyak berkutat dengan kedua adiknya. Sekilas Rukia memang terlihat seumuran dengan kedua adiknya itu akibat tubuh gadis itu yang terlampau mungil untuk gadis seumurannya, tapi juga bukan tingginya saja tapi wajahnya itu.

"Rukia~," panggil Ichigo manja pada Rukia yang tengah membawa nampan berisi cemilan.

"Berhenti seperti ini Ichigo, aku sedang membawa cemilan." Ucap Rukia resah karena sekarang Ichigo memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau mesum Ichi-_nii_." Celetuk Karin yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah depan, ia memandang kakaknya sengit.

"Ck, kau menggangguku Karin." Gerutu Ichigo kesal dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Rukia. Rukia terkekeh geli melihat Ichigo kembali menekuk wajahnya.

Ichigo hanya menggaruk tengkuknya kesal dan mengikuti kedua gadis itu dari belakang, dulu ketika ia masih kecil, Rukia tak pernah mengacuhkannya seperti ini kecuali saat gadis itu menerima hadiah sebuah boneka kelinci dari ayahnya. Ichigo masih sangat ingat kejadian itu, ia menunggu Rukia seharian dan beberapa kali ia menengok dari luar pagar rumah tetangganya itu. Tapi Rukia tidak terlihat.

Saat Ichigo melihat sekali lagi, ia melihat Rukia tengah asyik bermain dengan boneka kelinci putih dan tak menyadari kehadirannya. Saat itu ia kesal setengah mati pada Rukia yang mengacuhkannya hanya untuk sebuah boneka kelinci aneh menurut Ichigo. Dan akhirnya ia masuk dengan kesal dan merebut boneka itu dan berakhir ia harus menggendong Rukia pulang.

"Kau terlihat jelek jika terus seperti itu Ichi," Ucap Rukia dengan senyum ceria terpatri di bibirnya.

"Sebentar lagi tahun akan berganti hilangkan raut wajah jelekmu itu." Tambah Rukia dengan memandang lembut ke arah Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku." Ucap Ichigo singkat dan kemudian menyeret Rukia untuk mengikutinya.

Rukia tahu Ichigo tidak kesal, tapi mungkin hanya sedikit jengah pada sifat kedua adiknya yang seperti mengisolasi dirinya hanya untuk mereka. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa apa yang ia harapkan saat pulang akan terjadi seperti apa yang ia harapkan. Ichigo adalah seorang yang begitu berarti dihidupnya. Rukia sudah beberapa hari ini mematikan ponselnya, dengan begitu ia bisa tenang tapi ia juga tidak tega membuat _nee-san_nya itu khawatir.

Belum beberapa detik Rukia menghidupkan ponselnya sudah berpuluh-puluh pesan yang ia dapatkan dari _nee-san_nya, ia hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat perkataan _nee-san_nya itu yang memakinya. Ternyata Ichigo menggeretnya ke kamar pemuda itu yang memiliki balkon.

"_Mo-moshi-moshi nee-san_." Ucap Rukia ragu.

"_Hei adik ipar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai mematikan ponselmu itu. Bahkan kau tidak pulang ke Amerika dan lebih memilih menghabiskan natal dan tahun baru di Karakura, apa kau tidak rindu padaku?"_ tanya _nee-san_nya, setelah memakinya diawal akhirnya _nee-san_nya itu bertanya dengan nada manja padanya.

"_Gomen na_, aku merindukan kedua orang tuaku _nee-san_. Sudah lama aku meninggalkan mereka berdua-maksudku kenangan tentang mereka," jawab Rukia, dengan sedikit nada menyesal di dalamnya.

"Jadi dirimu sedang merindukan mereka ya? Tapi kalau kau merindukan kami, pulanglah Rukia. Kami selalu menunggumu disini, Oh! Ya apa disana menyenangkan?" tanya _nee-san_nya antusias menggantikan nada dewasa yang tadi wanita itu gunakan.

Rukia melihat ke arah Ichigo dengan tersenyum samar, di hatinya ia ingin sekali tertawa lepas melihat raut kesal Ichigo karena ia acuhkan lagi. "_Ne_, aku sangat senang disini dan juga bahagia. Aku selalu merindukan kalian setiap hari, tapi aku juga tidak bisa pulang setiap hari kesana. _Nee-san_ apa _nii-san_ tidak marah di waktu seperti ini kau malah sibuk bertelepon ria bersamaku?" tanya Rukia diakhir dengan sedikit nada heran.

"_Aku memang sedang marah padanya."_ Ucap Hisana lirih tapi juga terselip nada sebal di dalamnya.

"_Yare-yare_, tidak biasanya kalian seperti itu. Memang apa yang _nii-san_ lakukan hingga membuatmu marah?" tanya Rukia, kini Ichigo tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Pemuda itu menaruh dagunya di pundak kecil Rukia.

"_Entahlah seharian ini dia sangat manja padaku, ia hampir mirip seperti dirimu yang sedang merajuk."_ Rukia membelai surai orange milik Ichigo sambil mendengarkan kata _nee-san_nya.

"Hahaha, mungkin ia ingin meminta sesuatu padamu _nee_. Seperti anak misalnya," sebenarnya Rukia hanya menebak tak lebih tapi mungkin sudah berhasil membuat wajah Hisana merah padam.

"_Ru-Rukia! Apa itu benar?"_ dan bodohnya lagi Hisana percaya pada jawaban Rukia yang asal.

"Mungkin saja, lagi pula aku sudah tidak sabar menimang momongan dari kalian berdua." Rukia tidak percaya bahwa _nee-san_nya itu percaya begitu saja pada jawaban asal yang ia berikan tapi ia hanya berusaha meladeninya saja.

"_Ah! Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu, sepertinya Byakuya memanggilku tadi. Jaa ne."_

"_Jaa ne nee-san_." Rukia memasukkan teleponnya ke dalam saku sweaternya.

"Apakah sudah selesai?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada kesal.

Rukia terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Ichigo yang mirip dengan anak-anak dan Rukia lebih memilih untuk mendiamkan Ichigo daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di belakangnya.

"Bukannya kita sudah harus menghitung Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sambil memperhatikan jam tangan mungilnya yang sudah menunjukkan hampir jam dua belas.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan memilih berdiri di samping Rukia, tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa menggenggam balik tangan besar Ichigo, di bawah ayah Ichigo terdengar sedang bertengkar dengan Karin. Mereka berdua tengah mempeributkan dirinya yang dibawa oleh Ichigo.

Terdengar letusan kembang api menggema di langit malam kota Karakura, ternyata tahun sudah berganti. Ichigo menengok ke arah Rukia, di lihat dari samping wajah Rukia sangatlah cantik apalagi efek cahaya kembang api yang menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Rukia, menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir mungil Rukia.

"Aku mencintaimu." Gumam Ichigo sebelum melumat lembut bibir gadisnya.

Gadis dengan baju serba ketat itu memincingkan matanya tajam, aura kebencian begitu menguar dalam tubuhnya. Ia sudah susah-susah mengikuti kekasihnya hingga kemari tapi ternyata kekasihnya itu berselingkuh di belakangnya, ia benci jika miliknya diambil orang lain apalagi ia rasa gadis itu tak setanding dengan dirinya. Ia lebih cantik dan seksi.

Ia tahu akhir-akhir ini kekasih orange-nya itu mencoba untuk menghubunginya atau ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi ia mengabaikannya begitu saja. Gadis Shiba itu tahu bahwa kekasihnya akan mengakhir hubungan mereka, sedangkan ia tidak mau berakhir. Sejenak ia berpikir mungkin kekasihnya bukan ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka, jadi ia begitu bersemangat menuju apartemen kekasihnya.

Tapi setelah ia sampai disana, ia melihat kekasihnya dan gadis Kuchiki itu menenteng koper. Dengan nekat ia mengikuti mereka berdua hingga Karakura, sekarang ia begitu yakin bahwa kekasihnya memang ingin mengakhir hubungan mereka.

Senna hanya mendecih kesal melihat pemandangan di depannya sekarang. Ia kesal melihat kekasihnya mencium gadis Kuchiki itu, kedua tangan lentiknya mengepal kesal karenanya.

"Kalian menyebalkan."

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_.

_Author Talk :_

Hai, saya kembali lagi. Gomen karena selasa kemarin saya nggak apdate chapter selanjutnya, habis karena saya tiba-tiba aja kehilangan ide dan inspirasi buat ngelanjutin fic di IchiRuki, malah saya dapat banyak ide buat fic SasuSaku saya dengan berat hati saya harus berhenti ngetik chapter selanjutnya dan ngetik fic SasuSaku. Beberapa hari saya berfikir buat nemuin plot yang tepat. Nulis chap ini butuh perjuangan, yang biasanya saya ngetik lancar-lancar aja sekarang ngetiknya harus nyicil dikit-dikit. Itu membuat saya jadi harus nga-apdate chap ini di hari selasa berikutnya. Semoga ini tidak jelek-jelek amat ya^^

_Reply Review's :_

Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan : yah aku rasa juga begitu, gomen baru bisa apdate sekarang semoga nggak mengecewakan. Terima kasih udah review Yuuka-chan.

Azura Kuchiki : Hahahaha XD nari hula-hula? Saya harap jangan de. Sejauh ini Senna masih belum melakukan apa-apa, dia masih memantau kekasihnya. Ichi udah mau tegas tapi Senna yang menghambat Ichi buat tegas. Terima kasih udah review Azura.

15 Hendrik Widyawati : Senna mau di jambak?! Jangan de kasian T^T . terima kasih udah review senpai.

Rini desu : Yosh! Udah apdate. Terima kasih udah review Rini-san.

Ichacaca Shendy : benarkah? Saya nggak ngerasa gitu, saya sempet mikir buat nge-discontinued fic ini karena saya bingung kenapa makin namba chap keliatannya fic ini tamba ancur aja. Tapi terima kasih udah review Icha-chan.

Darries : mereka nggak tinggal se-apartemen tapi Cuma satu gedung yang sama di lantai yang berbeda. Ichi cuman mau bersama Rukia setiap saat aja, hahaha kalo sifatnya saya no coment deh. Ichi udah mau putusin tapi Senna yang terlalu berbelit-belit nggak mau putusin Ichigo hingga ngebuat Rukia jadi ragu de. Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Natsumi Kyoko : terima kasih, aku udah nunggu ficmu lo tapi kayaknya masih belum juga di apdate-apdate, semoga cepet apdate ya^^ . terima kasih udah review Kyoko-chan.

Chelsea : Halo juga. Emang buat apa sampai habis? Terima kasih udah review senpai.

Kayaknya reviewnya menurun tapi it's okay, saya udah seneng karena masih ada yang mau nyempetin review buat saya. Akhir kata jangan lupa tinggalin jejak buat saya ya.

Jaa ne.


End file.
